The Masks we Wear
by Sabina V. Sinistra
Summary: Sarah is now 18 years old and a total different person: Wise, mature and with great power, but she hides her new self and everyone ignores her. When a prophecy reunites her with Jareth, Sarah will have to reveal her true self in order to face her feelings
1. Prologue: Still the same? I think not

Prologue: Still the same…? I think not  
  
Sarah Williams made fantasies come true… and nobody ever found out. She lived her dream, spun in the arms of her knight in shining armor (or tights, it's the same) and nobody noticed it. She was a completely different person and all still looked at her like if she was plain old Sarah.  
  
For instance, her hair was one shade darker that before the Labyrinth. And her eyes looked sometimes red instead of plain brown. Like flames burning, she liked to think. And she was not the childish whining teenager… No, not anymore. She had grown up in one day, becoming the mature and strangely wise eighteen-year old woman that was staring back at her from the vanity mirror she was gazing at.  
  
"Why people don't see it? I'm a total different Sarah… and yet I am the same… It's so confusing!" she sighed and threw herself on her bed, shrugging the whole "same and different Sarah" issue off.  
  
  
  
School hadn't seemed the same cheerful and interesting place since… the Labyrinth. Since then the rumors about who was dating who and who cheated on who seemed dull and the parties were everyone got drunk and did thing that they would regret later seemed vulgar… A Masquerade Ball was much better: elegant and fanciful.  
  
Maturing had changed her preferences: she still liked music, but she turned more to the classic side and the slow songs. She read even more than before and liked to loose herself in reverie… Thinking about many things, mainly herself and the Labyrinth and people around her. Like her father who didn't pay attention to her anymore.  
  
It was something to be expected since the birth of Toby: the chubby, cute, little baby BOY. Of course, fathers go all crazy around baby boys, for the simple reason that the baby is a male, and reminds them of them at that age. Plus fathers communicated easier with son than with daughters…  
  
That, of course was not excuse for a father to forget he had a daughter… but Sarah tried to think that it was ok, that he hadn't done it on purpose. She just… wasn't and interesting daughter. She didn't date, she wasn't popular, she didn't went to parties… she was quiet, never spoke more than three words. Even Karen had given up on her after trying two or three times to have a "girl talk".  
  
But, really, after having seductive, arrogant, tight-wearing King of the Goblins looking at you with lust and making slight sexual innuendos for thirteen minutes a "girl talk" would be too naïve, wouldn't you think? Karen had told her to be careful around boys and never give in to what the wanted… Sarah had wanted to laugh at that moment. She had rejected THE Goblin King and her dreams, what boy could ever offer something more tempting?  
  
Sarah shook her head to be rid of such thoughts. No good could come from accepting the fact that Jareth was tempting. Oh, no…  
  
"Have you finished cleaning your room, Sarah?" Karen's voice asked her form the other side of the door.  
  
"Almost" the girl answered in a low voice. Then she did a little movement with her wrist and a tiny little crystal ball appeared in her hand.  
  
"Clean the room" she ordered and then tossed the crystal ball. When it shattered into pieces when it hit the floor the room become spotless and neat.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am not an interesting person…" she commented aloud ironically and then sighed "Yes, just plain old Sarah"  
  
And she smiled, like maliciously, like if she was knew a great secret everybody didn't. And… she really did. 


	2. Chapter One: Enemies Around

Chapter One: Enemies around:  
  
Sarah realized that being able to pop crystals out of nowhere should have surprised her… but after the Labyrinth nothing surprised her. She just imagined that being able to levitate things and sometimes herself and produce magical crystals was a side-effect of winning de damned Labyrinth.  
  
She used her magic to do ordinary things when nobody was watching like cleaning her bedroom or fixing herself something to eat… and, what she really loved was to go to the park at midnight and levitate to the highest branch of the highest tree there and simply contemplate the night sky. She loved to feel the cool air around her, and loved to sing… A habit she had picked from a certain king we all know.  
  
She started writing songs a couple of weeks after the Labyrinth. She basically wrote about things that had happened there, or her feelings. She liked to create music to accompany her songs with the crystals, and eventually achieved that.  
  
But of course nobody knew about the singer-magical-beautiful-mature- wise Sarah. Everyone just saw boring Sarah… well, almost everyone. There was a little fellow who knew about the real Sarah… Toby. The four-year-old little boy saw more than anyone saw, he saw past Sarah's mask. He spent most of his time in her room, where she read him stories and played with him. Her stepmother tried to keep the boy away from her room, almost as she was a bad influence, but Toby stubbornly kept going and going there, even after starting kindergarten and gaining a large amount of friends.  
  
And Sarah appreciated that very much. She used to think that if she died the next day, nobody would miss her till Toby entered in her room the first time to ask her to tell him a story so he could sleep. Since then they shared a bond…  
  
  
  
"This Winter Ball will be like… so cool!" a blonde-haired girl, with the most horribly short miniskirt ever, said giggling a little.  
  
"Oh, yeah… It's gonna be a blast!" another blond (too blonde) girl with a miniskirt trying to compete with the other girl's miniskirt added, eyes all dreamy.  
  
Sarah tried not to roll her eyes, but it was just too tempting to let it pass. She was trying to concentrate in a new song she was composing when she had heard the conversation between Carla and Tamara, aka Tammy. They were stupid, air haired popular girls. And, of course, they were talking about some party. Sarah winced slightly, remembering that she had to be there to please Karen, who was worried because she was 'always at home'… What a lie! She wasn't worried, she just felt guilty for barely acknowledging her. But Sarah accepted to go, so Karen's conscience could rest in peace.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts about Karen's conscience (which, mind you, I don't believe it exist in the first place) when a raven haired, black-eyed, tall and cocky senior girl walked straight to the blondes.  
  
"Oh, Hi Alexa!"  
  
Alexandra Caprice was the perfect girl. Sweet and gentle, head cheerleader, with the perfect hair and always on fashion. But, under that façade, Sarah could see coldness; she could sense envy, greed and evilness. She was… well, to put it on easy words, a bitch.  
  
And Sarah wanted to laugh every time Alexa on one way or another tried to tell her how much power she had. But Alexa was just a petty little mortal, nothing compared to her…  
  
"Oh my God, when did I start thinking like HIM?" she suddenly thought, a little shaken. That was bad… She was starting to act like HIM and do things HE did!  
  
She shook her head almost violently. It was of no use thinking about HIM. She didn't even dare to call HIM by his name or title, because she knew he would listen.  
  
With those thoughts still on her mind she maid her way to her Science class. It was the most ridiculous of all…After all magic put Science on shame.  
  
  
  
The moon was almost full that day. Mist surrounded her and she kind of liked it. Sarah Williams smiled and started playing with a crystal ball.  
  
"Oh… Who does that game remind you of?" her inner voice chanted.  
  
"Shut up" she ordered aloud. Then sighed "I am NOT becoming HIM. I am not mimicking HIM. I am not HIM!" she shouted the last words, putting an emphasis in the words "not" and "HIM". Then she tried another trick: "Focus on HIM as he really is: cocky, boastful, petty, selfish, tall, dark, handsome… Whoa, Sarah Williams, stop right now. That path of thoughts leads to dangerous situations!" she admonished herself.  
  
"Mmm… How about a little improvisation…? Sarah Williams, now imagine you are HIM…" she sat down in the top of the tree and looked disdainfully at a dove nearby. "Hogbrain, there you are pathetic little excuse of a dwarf" she whispered soothingly yet haughty. Then she smiled "Its fun… Let's see… Do as I said or I'll drop you head first in the bog of Eternal Stench!"  
  
Sarah laughed heartily, throbbing her head back but still with elegance and perfect balance.  
  
"Your eyes can be so cruel…" she whispered, and then she realized he had been right. She was cruel sometimes, as well as she was dark. Just… like him.  
  
"You need my cruelty just as I need yours…" he voice now was hard as his had been when he had spoken those words. She started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll be… Enough!" She produced a crystal that transported back to safe ground. "Not more thinking about him tonight, Sarah. It's of no use for you" she whispered and then, suddenly, quieted.  
  
"I am not alone" she mused silently. They were watching her again… She didn't know what where them, but they appeared to be a little taller than goblins and some of them rode in unicorns. They were soldiers, or guardians, or killers. Sent by who knows to kill her… a mere mortal.  
  
"Get lost" she shouted as she tossed a glowing silver crystal at her back. She heard screaming and some words said on a strange language and, when she turned, there was no one.  
  
"A mere mortal, indeed, but with a few tricks of her own" she laughed and then decided to try and teleport herself.  
  
"I have the feeling that I am not ready yet but… what the Hell" she flicked her wrist and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was… outside her bedroom, floating on the air looking at her bed though a window.  
  
"Uh-oh" she muttered before falling on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"This is going to hurt in the morning" she sighed and levitated herself to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
"What happened this time? I thought you would be able to kill a mere and simple mortal!" cried a woman with gold hair and piecing black eyes. She was dressed in a pure white tunic and had a crown on her head. Next to her was a tall man dressed as a warrior but also with a crown on his head… a black crown.  
  
"We tried as usual, you Highness, but powerful magic stopped us" replied a shaking soldier, like one of the soldiers that attacked Sarah every now and then.  
  
"What kind of magic?" the thunderous voice of the Warrior King asked.  
  
"Crystal balls, My Lord…" replied the stuttering soldier.  
  
"Jareth's magic…" the woman, Queen Cassandra, looked worriedly at the person standing near her "He is protecting her, Altair. He somehow found out that we wanted to kill the mortal girl… But how…?"  
  
"Fear not, Cassandra. We will send a secret attack with the most powerful of our warriors. And not even HE will now about it… till its too late. We will kill the girl and destroy the prophecy"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yes, Farseeker, I am from Argentina and English is actually my second language. If you want to revise my work before I post it I would appreciate it very much, you just tell me through the Reviews. Yes, I know this 'Sarah has magic' is really used but believe me; I am trying to give it a different twist to this story. Oh, and the more you keep reviewing the quicker I will post. Well, that's it. I'm glad everybody likes my story. The R rated is because of far away chapters I have in mind… So don't get all impatient over me. I will get to that part, I assure you. Your humble servant (yeah, sure),  
  
Sabina V. Sinistra 


	3. Chapter Two: His and Her Thoughts

Chapter Two: His and Her thoughts:  
  
The loud, off tone, cheap rock and roll music was driving Sarah insane. She wanted so badly to pop a crystal ball to make her temporally deaf but she decided that people around her thought she was freaky enough. Pulling crystal balls out of nowhere wouldn't do any good.  
  
She looked at herself in a mirror and sighed. All dressed in black and with her hair combed in a ponytail she didn't exactly looked like a cheerful, outgoing teenager she was supposed to do. She looked older, wiser, darker…  
  
Magical.  
  
She shook her head. Magic was not entirely a blessing. Those things hunt her every day, at night, because of it. Of Magic, of the Labyrinth… of HIM: She knew it… He wasn't the one sending them but someone was sending them… because of HIM.  
  
"That makes no sense, Sarah" she scolded herself, shaking her head. Some students, dressed to the occasion, the Ball, stared at her like if she was crazy.  
  
'Well, coming here dressed in a pair of pants and a t-shirt wasn't my best idea' she thought. But she hadn't worn a dress since… that other Ball. Because nobody but HIM deserved to dance with her so… why to bother buying a dress if HE wasn't going to dance with her?  
  
The reflection she was staring at wasn't the one of a pretty girl… of course; because that wasn't the real Sarah… the real one was…  
  
'Breathtakingly stunning… A rare beauty indeed…' a silky baritone voice whispered into her ear. Sarah didn't bother to turn to see who was whispering to her, because she knew no one was physically there.  
  
But she suddenly was scared… because she had the strange feeling that that was going to be a Hell of a Night.  
  
"Spin, spin, you foolish mortals… Thinking you own the world, thinking you are the centre of the Universe… and there lies my faithful one… My Sarah, the only one capable of saying she owns the World and not lying… There you are, after rejecting me, not allowing yourself to dance with a mortal… you want me, you precious thing. That's why you can't bear the thought of other arms encircling you, the feeling of another body pressing against you… You are being true to you nature, faithful to me…" a voice whispered. Jareth was looking at the Ball from Sarah's school through a huge crystal. The couples danced merrily, spinning, but there in a corner was the only important person in that room. Dressed in black, Sarah watched almost disdainfully as awkward schoolboys tried not to step in their pair's shoes as they clumsily waltzed. He knew that, in her mind, she was thinking of how elegantly he had waltzed with her on the Ball, that night almost three years ago.  
  
The thought of making an appearance at the Ball was tempting, but he tried not to think about that. A part form him wanted desperately to go, but the other part, the proud one, didn't want to demonstrate how taken he was for this mere mortal child.  
  
'Child, Jareth? I don't think she is a child… not anymore, anyway' a voice whispered in his mind, laughing cynically.  
  
Jareth sighed, and had to agree with his inner voice. Sarah was a woman, despite the fact that she was only eighteen years old.  
  
"But that means nothing to me! Nothing!!!" he shouted angrily.  
  
'Oh, sure, your Majesty…' replied the voice in his mind with a sarcastic tone 'Of course… She means nothing'  
  
And then a maniacally laugher could be herd everywhere.  
  
"Damn you!" muttered Jareth to the voice while he slumped elegantly (as only Jareth knows how) in his throne. There were no goblins in the Throne Room at that hour and he frowned, because he was bored. He was about to send for one of them to practice some "Kick the Goblin all the way to the Bog of Eternal Stench" when a goblin actually appeared without being called.  
  
"Yer… Yer… majesty" he stuttered, bowing clumsily. Jareth was about to kick him but he was curious about why the goblin was there so he let him continue speaking.  
  
"My cousin, who works on the Unicorn's Realm, informed me that Queen Cassandra had been sending soldiers to Aboveground… And he said to me that he also found her staring at the image of the mortal girl, sire, the one who beat you…"  
  
Jareth's expression went form bored to concerned and suspicious…  
  
"Did this cousin of yours inform you anything else?" he asked nonchalantly. But he was starting to feel that something had been plotted behind his back.  
  
"Yeah… he said Queen Cassandra mentioned a ball and a big secret attack…" (Well, not so secret anymore, I guess).  
  
"Really? Go away and tell you cousin I appreciate his information" he dismissed the goblin with those last words and then sighed…  
  
"Cassandra, dear, you should know better than to try and defy me… Surely that big boy Altair is with you… Oh, I am going to send all your soldiers to my Bog, I Swear it… It will give me a little bit of fun…"  
  
Before teleporting himself he heard the voice again:  
  
'Yes, it will give you a little fun… and an excuse to see your Sarah again…'  
  
"For the Love of the Underground, stop!" Jareth cried, practically fuming. 


	4. Chapter Three: Missed me, Sarah? I did

Chapter Three: Missed me Sarah? I Did:  
  
Sarah never knew who arrived first: the attackers or the Goblin King. She had her suspicions though, and they pointed towards HIM. Surely he had been there all the entire time, watching from a corner, with some invisibility spell on.  
  
But, well, that wasn't really important. The night had been Hell most of the time, since… her parents burst into the decorated Gym.  
  
"What… are… you… doing… here?" she hissed to them the minute she got close to the couple, who looked slightly guilty… But, don't worry… only slightly, very slightly.  
  
"We came because… well, we wanted to meet you friends, to get to know you better, Sarah" Karen said innocently, with a sweet voice so uncharacteristic on her (Yes, I hate poor Karen and I make fun of her all the time, I know). Sarah wanted to laugh at that statement but stayed calm.  
  
"You know very well that I do not have friends Karen so if your conscience is bothering you don't try to calm it with lies. I don't have friends for very good reasons: I don't want them. I think teenagers are just petty, little childish creatures who think they can worship some people and ruin other people's life. It's sickening and stupid. Life here seems like that… Boring, dull. After what I've been through… But you don't know, never bothered to ask. Please leave. Go with Toby, who surely is missing you both. It's okay. It will always be okay… I will always be okay"  
  
That was a lie, but Sarah didn't care. She was tired… because of the secret attacks every night which forced her to use a great deal of magic… she hadn't noticed till that night. She was beginning to weaken because she didn't have a spare night to rest.  
  
That was one of the reasons she was wishing to kill the poor rock and roll band that was playing. The obstreperous noise they were making was driving her mad.  
  
"We will stay for a couple of minutes, Sarah, if you don't mind. We were stopping for half an hour before going to the cinema anyway" Karen replied smoothly and Sarah suddenly understood why they were really there: they were killing time before going to the movies.  
  
"Oh, and I felt special" she sarcastically commented to no one as she sat on a shadowy corner of the Gym. She let her eyelids close just for a couple of seconds… For al the things good and holy in the Underground (which surely weren't many by the way) she was so tired…!  
  
Almost a second after she closed her eyes the sound of screaming and smashing forced her to come back to reality. For a sweet moment she entertained the thought of keeping her eyes shut and let whatever was causing panic and destruction enjoy itself.  
  
'Who are you kidding, Sarah? You know you will save them, no matter what…' a voice inside her snorted. Sarah sighed and gently opened her tired eyes… and she immediately regretted it.  
  
"Oh, boy…" she groaned silently. In the dance floor there was an entire army of… fairytale creatures, to put it in a way. Teenagers cried, yelled and panicked around them, a couple fainting there, another one trembling and four or three in a state of utter shock.  
  
"I should probably vanquish the evil and make all things good again" she said aloud.  
  
'Why Sarah? Why should you?' her inner voice questioned suddenly.  
  
"Stay the Hell away from this" she muttered as an answer as she produced a crystal ball. But, before she could get the chance to throw it, a flash of light temporally blinded her and everybody else in the room: the powerful Goblin King made his entrance, of course.  
  
'He is such a show-boy' was the first thing Sarah thought. He was impeccable dressed in a (oh, what a surprise) new outfit: leather boots, black pair of tights (yes, another shock), a black silk poet shirt that showed great part of his chest and his pendant, a pair of leather gloves and a billowing cape.  
  
The first thought of Sarah had been kind of silly, but the second scared her.  
  
'He looks even handsomer in black! Wait a minute… Where the Hell did that came from, Sarah Williams?!'  
  
She really didn't want to know.  
  
Meanwhile our Jareth was having a little fun tossing crystals balls at the tropes of Queen Cassandra and King Altair. The creatures (they didn't really have a name, poor things) squeaked, yelled and tried to escape from the powerful crystal spheres in vain. But he didn't notice the soldiers behind him, prepared to attack. And when he did, it was too late…  
  
Well too late for him to do anything about it, but we have Sarah.  
  
She had been staring at the whole 'game' since it had started. At first she thought that Almighty King of the Goblins had it all under control, till she saw the ten or twelve soldiers sneaking on his back, ready to attack. And she didn't even doubt about saving him or not, whatever the cost. Form her post in the shadows she charged a crystal with a considerable amount of power and threw it at the soldiers, shouting:  
  
"Move!" to Jareth. He, upon hearing HER voice he tried to locate her among the crowd of silly teenagers. Then he realized that her words had been a warning and teleported himself to a different part of the gymnasium. Half-shocked and half-numbed he watched the powerful crystal (which wasn't surely his crystal but was similar) explode and wound and almost kill the ten soldiers that were exactly behind were he had been just seconds ago.  
  
'What…? Who… Sarah…' Jareth thought. Suddenly a thunder was heard in the distance and rain began to pour. Sarah, stunned by her actions, ran to the exit of the Gym and stood in the rain for a couple of minutes. Her entire body trembled and she was so tired… she wanted nothing more than to sink into oblivion. For a moment she felt the urge to cry and curse and… cry a little bit more.  
  
And then she realized she had left a bunch of mortals alone with a wicked Goblin King…  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What are you here for?  
  
What was all that?"  
  
Those where three of the most common question all the students were asking in the Gym. Jareth stared at them, soldiers long ago teleported to Queen Cassandra's little castle, and he snorted elegantly (if such thing is possible, of course).  
  
"You foolish mortals, full of questions their answers you will not understand" he spoke, full of disdain.  
  
"Explain yourself" stuttered the disc jockey though his microphone. Jareth looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds before deciding to tell them.  
  
"Well, I came here for a dance with the only beauty of this entire Ballroom" he said with a deadly half smile that made two girls faint.  
  
Alexa smiled smugly and stepped forward.  
  
"You mean me?" she asked innocently, though she was pretty sure he meant her. Jareth threw his head back and laughed heartily.  
  
"You?! Don't make me laugh! Showy outfits and lots of make-up don't make anyone a real beauty! You vulgar, petty, plain mortal girl. The person I am looking for is…"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence the main door of the gym burst open and Sarah Williams, soaked form head to toe, entered. She faced Jareth with anger burning in her eyes. All what had happened to her was HIS fault… and why was HE even there? After three years how He dared…?  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked softly yet menacingly, chin lifted and eyes fearless.  
  
"Ah, Sarah… Missed me? I did" 


	5. Chapter Four: The Mask is Off

Chapter Four: The mask is off:  
  
Sarah wanted to shiver under his intense gaze, but she had matured enough to face HIM. No childish fears, no girlish fantasies. No more.  
  
"Answer my question" she ordered him firmly. Jareth only gave her a mocking smile in return.  
  
"Such fiery temper… Such passion…" he muttered almost hungrily. And for Sarah he suddenly looked like a starved panther eyeing a succulent prey.  
  
"You know this man, Sarah?" Karen asked incredulously. The girl half- smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course… He is the Goblin King, lives in a place called the Underground; his hobby is kidnapping poor little babies and making people go through his Labyrinth in order to rescue them. He LOVES to change his clothes every five minutes, always were tights as if it was a religious thing, and occasionally… bursts into a song" she smirked a little, remembering Hoggle's descriptions of Jareth dancing Magic Dance with his Goblins…  
  
She shook her head and then observed Jareth was smiling too… That wasn't a good thing. Definitely.  
  
"You remember me well, Sarah… very well, actually. So you have been thinking about me, haven't you been?" he whispered, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Keep dreaming…" she hissed, looking at him airily.  
  
"Don't lie to me Sarah, because I will now" his features hardened and then, as he gazed at her he arched both eyebrows "You've changed… drastically, if I may add, Sarah"  
  
She was taken aback for a couple of second. Her eyes were wide and confused when she whispered: "You noticed…"  
  
He threw his head back again and laughed icily, cruelly.  
  
"It's quite obvious my dear. You were beautiful back then, but now you are simple stunning…"  
  
Sarah blushed deeply, despite her better judgment. Oh, he did have power over him… so much power…  
  
"Sarah Williams STUNNING??? Now that something funny!!" Alexa spat, hating to be ignored. Jareth gazed at her icily and muttered:  
  
"You really got on my nerves his time, mortal" before producing a crystal ball. But Sarah wouldn't have it. She created another crystal and threw it to Jareth's orb. Both crystals crashed and shattered into pieces, one magic nullifying the other. Jareth's eyes showed anger first, then surprise and finally amusement.  
  
"Astonishing. My sweet, little Sarah has a couple of tricks under the sleeve" he mused aloud.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? You mean you didn't do this to me? Then, why…"  
  
Suddenly Jareth froze, an idea forming in his head.  
  
"I think I know why…" he whispered, cursing aloud on a strange language because, suddenly, all made sense and he wasn't liking what he was realizing. 'This can't be!!! That old prophecy can't be true!!!' he thought angrily. Then he sighed and resolved to get Sarah to the Underground as quickly as possible. There he would be able to make sure she was safe while he figured out if the prophecy was correct and any way of stopping it from happening.  
  
'I will never loose my power to such an inferior creature… Now matter how stunning or enchanting she might be' he thought firmly.  
  
Sarah was looking at him, confused.  
  
"Why do I have magic, Jareth? Tell me!" she demanded like true royalty.  
  
"I have nothing to do with that. You have had magic since the day you were born, Sarah… And that's the only thing I can tell you" he told her plainly. Then he stretched a hand and held it out to her.  
  
"But if you wish to know the identity of your attackers; that will cost you…" he smiled wickedly and whispered "You have to dance with me"  
  
Sarah knew she was powerful, and she knew too that if she wanted with a little bit of training she could fight with Jareth magic against magic but… she also knew that that silly 'You have no power over me' was the biggest lie ever.  
  
Jareth sensed her uneasiness and tried to appear innocent. Of course, he failed.  
  
"Come on, Sarah. Just one harmless dance. I promise I won't bite" he assured her but not even him believed those words.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she inquired, sighing. He shook his majestic head, his spiky hair still catching the light of the moon that flirted through the windows.  
  
"Okay. But just one dance" he warned. She was about to take his hand when he shook his head again.  
  
"I want to dance with the real Sarah, my darling. My stunning, fiery Sarah. Take your mask off"  
  
He produced a crystal and tossed it to her. Sarah doubted for a second. Everybody was staring at them. They would be really surprised… or shocked.  
  
"Let them stare, Sarah" Jareth mumbled when the crystal shattered into a thousand pieces that landed all over the raven-haired girl. Instantly her outfit shimmered and changed. She stared at herself from a mirror and nearly yelped: the dress she was wearing, of the finest silk, was deep red, almost blood red. It was a modern strapped long dress but it had a tail that added elegance and style. Her hair was tied with silk red ribbons of the same fabric and color of the gown she was wearing that made patterns across her hair. Her lips where painted with blood red lipstick and she had dark eye-shadow and her eyes were glowing deep red. But what almost made Sarah yelp was the cleavage of the dress. Let it say that really didn't leave anything to imagination.  
  
"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let you dress me… After the Ballroom dress, what could I've expected?" she sighed dramatically and lifted Jareth's chin "The least thing you could do is look at me in the eyes, darling. Ah… Men…" she sighed again, shaking slightly her head.  
  
"You are even more ravishingly beautiful that I thought possible, Sarah" Jareth regretted those words the moment after they came out of his mouth, but he really couldn't help himself.  
  
"Mm… I guess It's quite a change form plain, old Sarah and… I like every moment of this… To finally live… to feel… I... don't think I could go back to be what I was… Because this is what I really am" she was about to spin, feeling suddenly happy, when she noticed that everybody was staring at her with their jaws in the floor.  
  
"Oh, boy" she muttered.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like the story so far. I know a lot of people sent me reviews and I appreciate that but, id it is not much to ask, I would like more! Well, yeah, I am a greedy author, so sue me! (No don't, it's just an expression). Please, please, send more reviews so I update this story more often! I promise that if I reach 50 reviews or more I will post the next chapter: "Of Attitudes and Sweet-Tempting Hell". Please! 


	6. Chapter Five: Of Attitudes and Sweet-Tem...

Chapter Five: Of Attitudes and Sweet-Tempting Hell:  
  
Everybody was stunned speechless and, for a while, Sarah was glad for that. She needed a couple of minutes for her true personality to take hold of her. When it did she assumed a disdainful, royal-like posture and manner.  
  
"What?" she asked everyone in the Gym "Too much make-up? Or maybe it's the cleavage… Jareth really wasn't thinking with his head"  
  
Her eyes were full of superiority, and amusement. Power, she was the representation of Power and Beauty. She had changed in the blink of an eye. Suddenly the boring, odd teenager was replaced with the frivolous yet wise and elegant woman with the apparent innocence of a little girl, yet mundane and witty. And of course, it seemed like is she knew everything. She inspired superiority from every angle.  
  
"Sarah? What happened to you?" Karen finally stuttered. Sarah threw her head backwards and let out a melodic laugh.  
  
"I feel good. That happened. I stopped hiding, mind you. This is what I am… But I have no place here. My place I lost it, even before I was born. I was misplaced…" she whispered, but everyone could hear her. She chuckled slightly yet angelically upon seeing the looks of horror of her father, her step-mother and everyone in the Gymnasium. "Really, am I that bad?"  
  
"Sarah, don't mind them. I am waiting" Jareth murmured into her ear. Sarah rolled her eyes boldly. Trust the Goblin King to sneak up on your back, of course. When she looked at him he sighed: her eyes were full of pain. Pain for having to be another person to be accepted, pain for the realization that her real self didn't have a place Aboveground.  
  
'She belongs in the Underground. Jareth, you know very well that she is a fiery creature. She will eventually dim and die if you let her here' a strange and deep voice inside his voice muttered.  
  
'But if you break the Prophecy she would be normal again…' another voice, the voice of his pride, retorted.  
  
'No! She would be a walking dead, half a person. The real Sarah would die… Only the mask would survive. Are you ready to face that? An eternity without fire, without spirit and stubbornness? An eternity without her?'  
  
He found himself refusing to even think of that possibility. But he didn't want to think either about the implications of the fact that he didn't want life without Sarah.  
  
"Remember your promise, Jareth" Sarah whispered before placing a tiny hand in his gloved one. The leather felt cool, not warm as she supposed it would feel. She shrugged the thought off.  
  
With the agility of a cat and the experience of thousands of years of Balls and Masquerades the Goblin King pull the woman close to him, placing firmly a hand on her waist and looked at her intently, almost trying to see through her. But this time Sarah had almost the same look in her face. The same aristocratic air around her, same disdain and elegant cruelty.  
  
"I was wondering, Jareth, if your 'I am cruel, noble, selfish, stuck- up' attitude is just something that comes with magic. Because I find myself horribly mimicking your actions sometimes. I can't help it really…" she commented wickedly. Jareth chuckled slightly.  
  
"I fear that you are right, my dear. But my… how did you put it? Oh, yes 'I am cruel, noble, selfish, stuck-up' attitude is common in the Fae race… The thing is, that in Faes with crystal magic the attitude is worse" he replied nonchalantly. But the answer caught her attention.  
  
"Fae? I am not a Fae, Jareth… Or am I? What are you hiding?" she suddenly tried to pull herself from him, but he held her tight. Her eyes flashed with anger… not childish anger, but real, mature and powerful anger… Red anger.  
  
He spun her around trying to cool her temper.  
  
"Listen to me, Sarah. Whatever happened, I didn't do it. You were born like you are now; the Labyrinth just woke your dormant self. It was predicted to happen, a mortal born with powers, and… immortality even. That's why they are attacking you. Fae people don't like other immortal beings with powerful magic walking around free"  
  
Sarah sighed then, resting her head on his chest and placing a hand in his neck for support, actions that surprised Jareth greatly.  
  
"I am so tired…" she mumbled, pain showing clearly, only because she wanted to. She wanted to show him what his kind had done to her.  
  
"What is it, Sarah?" the Goblin Kin asked, suddenly noticing how weak her magic was. "You haven't been sleeping and you used too much magic recently" he accused her softly. She laughed against his chest, a mocking, hundred percent Goblin King Laugh.  
  
"Of course! Every night those dammed creatures appear to try and kill me. Every night I fight them, and every night I become weaker. No matter how much I rest, I can't regain my strength. And they attack me because of you; that I know. So make it stop!"  
  
She almost collapsed upon saying that last word, the eight of the last month threatening to squash her. Jareth held her in place, nevertheless, always the gentleman… when it agreed with him, of course.  
  
"Cassandra, I swear for the love of the Underground you will pay dearly for try to defy me" he swore under his breath. The mortal girl was of his own, according to the Prophecy. She was His: his servant, his slave, his torture, his hell… and his fall.  
  
"Sarah?" he suddenly asked but he realized she was slipping away to unconsciousness. She was too weak to even support the journey to the Labyrinth.  
  
"Well, dear Sarah, if you are listening to me don't slap me for what I am about to do. I fear it's the only way for you to regain some strength" he whispered before placing a hand in her neck and bring her lips to his in a soul-searing kiss. The technical purpose of this so called 'love demonstration' was to pass her some magic. What resulted was… well, a lot more.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that she tasted like pure honey. That surprised him beyond speech because he had never actually tasted anything while kissing someone.  
  
It was like sugar, or better… Candy. Tempting for sure, but he knew it would bring him only Hell…  
  
He realized quickly that power was not the only thing irradiating from him to her. Somewhere in the middle passion and overwhelming hunger had found their way to the link he had temporally created to pass his energy to Sarah. And the worst was that he sensed her arms encircling his neck and her mouth wanting more. He really knew that what she was seeking unconsciously was energy for her weak and wanting body, but it felt like she was answering to his maddening, irrational passion.  
  
Jareth allowed himself more than he should have for his own good. No need to say that the audience of this strange transfusion was struck speechless (yes, most of the girls were too envious to even utter a word). Jareth reminded himself he should let go of her at some moment, but neither his will nor Sarah allowed him to.  
  
By the Underground, she held too much power over Him.  
  
Author's Note: No, I am not going to blackmail you again with reviews, so fear not. I was just thanking all the people who review and saying that it would be perfect if you, my dear readers, would review without having me forcing you to do so. Really, a review takes one or two minutes but means a lot to me.  
  
By the way, I do not have all the story written, but I am always one or two chapters ahead of the last update so, when I cannot write, I still can post regularly.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Sabina 


	7. Chapter Six: Too late to Care

Chapter Six: Too Late to Care:  
  
He held her in his arms, the limp body not weighting more than a feather. She was so light, even despite the heavy silk dress with the tail that hung to the floor. He stared at Sarah's parents, expecting at least an order to put her down, to let her go… a Protective instinct at least. But they said and did nothing… nothing at all.  
  
Jareth looked at Mr. and Mrs. Williams with slight shock and disdain. There he was, a stranger dressed in tights with evilness practically surrounding him and a Hell of an attitude kidnapping their eighteen- year-old ravishingly beautiful daughter, dressed in a revealing, though elegant, blood red dress he had magically dressed her on and they did NOTHING?  
  
"You don't deserve her" he commented, appearing suddenly near them. And with those words he banished from Aboveground…  
  
"Yer majesty came back"  
  
"So?"  
  
"He brings the cute girl!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one who… errr… you know…"  
  
"Ohhh… her…"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I Said! HER!!!"  
  
Jareth sighed and shook his head. He then kicked the two goblins who were gossiping not so secretly.  
  
"Out of my way! Or do you want me to tip both of you Head first to the Bog of eternal Stench?!"  
  
The goblins rubbed their wounded parts and mumbled something like "Jeez, Yer Majesty is really original" Of course that cost them a trip to certain well-known Bog mentioned before.  
  
"They can be such stupid creatures some times…" the King muttered under his breath before stepping through a wall. They were both in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, in the centre of His Labyrinth. The King noticed that from the moment they set foot on the Underground Sarah had been turning from pale-sick to the healthy creature he once knew… but she wasn't like before. She was even more enchanting, if that was possible. And it only made matters worse.  
  
The room they had stepped into was gorgeous. It was dark, the walls and ceiling painted with images of stars that actually glowed and planets. There was a shooting star in the ceiling, moving freely at her will. In the middle of the room was a four post onyx bed, with a feather mattress and deep midnight-blue and blood red silk sheets. The vanity was made of onyx too, with a beautiful oval mirror and the bureau and the chairs were also made of the same material.  
  
He walked silently to the bed and placed her there. He put a hand on her forehead and her body shimmered. Her dress changed into a midnight- blue silk nightdress and she no longer had make-up on.  
  
Without thinking he knelt and softly placed a kiss in her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Sarah. You are home now, and nobody will ever hurt you again" he whispered before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. And in the strange room, Sarah Williams smiled sadly.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" a four-year-old Toby shouted, thrilled. "How was movie?" he asked with his kid grammar (I cannot have a toddler speaking like any grown-up, now can I?)  
  
"We… couldn't see the movie…" Karen whispered. Toby frowned, concerned… "Where is sissy?" he demanded to know.  
  
"Toby… Sit down. We have to talk" his father told him calmly. But the sandy blonde boy didn't want to listen. He wanted his sissy, his Sarah.  
  
"Were is SISSY?????" he screamed, his tinny, chubby fists clenched tightly and his face slightly red from anger. Karen and Robert Williams looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"The thing Toby is that…" Robert started explaining when, suddenly, the big window of the living-room, where they were opened violently letting a hurricane-like wind enter into the house and turn everything upside down. Of course, the entrance of the wind was followed by the entrance of the Goblin Kin and of course he was wearing a different outfit (Who do you people take him for?).  
  
He looked even more powerful than before and always menacing (after all he is Jareth). No smile adorned his face, not even a mocking one. He was as serious as he ever would be.  
  
He finally landed in the floor, his boots producing a metal sound with every step he took towards the family. Karen backed up and Robert tried to hold his son, but Toby freed himself from the paternal arms and ran to the Goblin King. To everyone's surprise, he started beating him (oh… Well… trying hard to beat him, actually, but remember he is only a child). Jareth found that ratter amusing and allowed himself to smile a little.  
  
"Ah… I see young Tobias has become a healthy and strong man" he mused aloud. Toby glared at him and practically fumed.  
  
"Toby wants sissy! You have sissy! Toby knows! Toby REMEBERS!" the Last statement was the one that caught the Monarch's attention. He looked into the child's eyes that were no more like his, and questioned:  
  
"So you remember? And you still want to defy me?"  
  
"Sissy defied Goblin King for Toby so Toby defies Goblin King for Sissy!" the child retorted, eyes flashing with anger and braveness.  
  
"Toby… Do you know this man?" Karen asked softly. Her son turned to her and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Goblin King took Toby away but sissy went through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered and rescued Toby" he explained (of course, he didn't say the entire speech perfectly but it would be too difficult to write the way he talks, so imagine him talking like a kid). Jareth sat gracefully on an armchair and nodded.  
  
"The boy is right. Your daughter Sarah accidentally wished your son away and then put her own life at the stake to save him. A thing I don't thin either of you are willing to do for her" he hissed angrily.  
  
"Give me sissy!" Toby didn't give up. He tried to kick Jareth but he stopped him putting a hand in his forehead.  
  
"Don't be hasty to judge, little one. Your sister is safe and even better than she has been for a long time. She is resting because she used all her energy to deflect the attacks of an evil Queen to protect you and your family. Though I am starting to feel as if her parents didn't appreciate her sacrifice"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Karen suddenly.  
  
"She has shielded herself, she has protected this house and its inhabitants, she has made excuses for you lame behavior as parents and she has forgiven every single thing you did or didn't do to her… and you didn't even notice. You foolish mortals… I wonder why she did all this for you, if you kept shunning her" he spited, clearly upset. He taped his foot with a cane that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"We want Sarah back. She is our daughter" Robert suddenly stated "We didn't mean for this to happen. We want her back"  
  
Jareth laughed cynically, shaking his head.  
  
"I am afraid it's too late to care for her now. She will remain in my home, under my wing" he answered calmly. Robert fought the urge to slap him.  
  
"She is my daughter. You have no right to take her away from us!" he shouted. Jareth snorted and titled his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I have every right. She is an unwanted child and she has been so for three years. I have a claim over every unwanted child. That means that…"  
  
He disappear and the appeared behind the couple and Toby.  
  
"… She is mine" he finished, practically grinning. Toby started crying loudly, while Robert and Karen stood there, shocked. Jareth knelt before the child and wiped his tears.  
  
"Hush, little one. I'll show you your sissy if that makes you feel better" he offered. Toby nodded eagerly and Jareth popped a crystal that grew bigger and bigger till it was of the size of a beach boy.  
  
"Show me Sarah" he commanded softly. The crystal glowed and the image of Sarah's bed appeared. There she was, sleeping peacefully and looking mystical.  
  
"Sissy happy… Sissy okay" Toby whispered "Sissy at home there…"  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
"Yes, child. Life here was killing her. There, in my Labyrinth, she cans blossom, feeding herself from the never-ending strength of my Labyrinth. That's her real home" he gently told the child. He nodded, holding back tears. In the crystal Sarah tossed and a frown appeared in her face.  
  
"Toby… don't cry, Toby…" she whispered. Jareth arched an eyebrow.  
  
"She feels you're suffering, little one, so pain no more. When she wakes I will bring her to you so you can bid her goodbye. Be brave, for the sake of your sister"  
  
Toby nodded, put on a brave face and looked carefully at the Goblin King.  
  
"Treat sissy well or Toby beats you!" the kid warned. Jareth rolled his eyes. 'That's her sister talking' he thought warmly.  
  
"Incredible. Here are to grown-up and responsible people and the one who stands against me is a four year old toddler" he mumbled, shaking his head. And, with a flash of light and glitter, he was suddenly gone.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all very much for reviewing without me blackmailing you… He, he… Anyway, you know… Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. See you soon,  
  
Sabina (Your humble * unladylike snort here* Author) 


	8. Chapter Seven: Works like a Charm

Chapter Seven: Works like a Charm:  
  
When Jareth returned to his castle he was practically fuming with rage. Mortal tended to put him in a bad mood, especially stupid ones.  
  
He tossed his black cape carelessly to the floor, where it disappeared. Second came the vest and his gloves, which disappeared as the cape. His minions got quickly out of his Majesty's way, knowing that when he was THAT upset it was best to disappear of sight for a coupe of weeks… or maybe months. His Highness had such bad temper that the goblins had to stay away from the Castle even for Years sometimes!  
  
That looked that one of those times so five minutes after Jareth's return form Aboveground the Castle was completely 'goblin-free'.  
  
The Goblin King passed through as many corridors as if it was possible to have in his huge castle, tormented like a wild animal, trying to tire himself to sleep.  
  
Tossing crystals didn't seem a funny thing to do after doing it a thousand and thirty six times, so he got bored from doing that after three hours.  
  
He finally couldn't take the insomnia anymore so he summoned his High Healer. Dreyl Lacmar was a wise, old-looking man with platinum short hair and kind and gentle manners and dispositions. He was a Fae, one of the oldest, along with Jareth but he had chosen to look older in order to inspire trust and kindness to his patients.  
  
"What is it now, Your Majesty? You haven't called me since…" he trailed off, not wanting to mention their last encounter.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. You don't have to mention it" Jareth spat, roaring through his bedroom, where he had summoned the Healer. Dreyl was gazing at the room, slightly smiling.  
  
"I see your loyal subjects have left the Castle. I don't blame the, poor creatures. You should hold that horrid temper of yours" the old Fae sighed and shook his head. Jareth growled silently.  
  
"That's my problem, not yours! Anyway, I need a cure for a stupid case of insomnia! That's what I need!" the King held his head with both hands, clearly in pain. The Healer sighed again.  
  
"I am afraid I don't think any of my potions would help you. But…"  
  
He really tried every single spell and potion he knew. But it didn't work. None of it caused Jareth to even feel sleepy. The poor Healer eventually ran out of ideas, which didn't please His Majesty, of course.  
  
"I warned you, Your Majesty… I knew that…" As Dreyl was speaking both Fae heard a gasp and a cry from nowhere.  
  
"Sarah" Jareth suddenly said, running form his bedroom towards hers. Dreyl stood dumfounded for a couple of seconds before following the temperamental King. He saw him enter one of the Rooms near his and was surprised. No one was allowed to enter his domains, except for one or two goblins and himself.  
  
When he entered the room, one of the most luxurious ones, he held his breath. There, tossing in the huge bed was a girl… or a woman. She was stunning and when he sensed her magic he saw that she held much power within her. He was almost sure that the girl was immortal, but she was no Fae. He knew all the Fae people.  
  
Jareth looked at her half-lovingly, and half-tormented, as if she was some kind of evil but enchanting witch sent to destroy him.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked gently. Jareth sighed and caressed lightly her forehead.  
  
"She is my Sarah. My Private Heaven and Hell" he whispered before a cold mask was placed over his face.  
  
"She is the girl from three years ago…"  
  
Dreyl's eyes widened and suddenly, he understood.  
  
"She is the girl form the Prophecy, isn't she Jareth?" he asked on a paternal tone. He simply nodded and sat at the other side of the bed, gently resting Sarah's upper body over his chest and stroking her hair to calm her down.  
  
"Hush, little one. Sleep" he whispered into her ear before speaking again to Dreyl "Cassandra found out about her. She had been attacking her for who know how long behind my back… And Altair helped her, of course"  
  
The old-looking immortal arched an eyebrow, deep in thought.  
  
"How did she survive the attacks of two powerful Fae Rulers?" he asked finally. Jareth half smiled, suddenly very proud.  
  
"She's got a lot of magic… powerful magic… In fact, she has crystal magic" he answered. Dreyl could hardly believe it. Sarah twisted and turned in the arms of the Goblin King, nuzzling against his warm presence and letting out a sigh of contempt.  
  
"Looks like she is fond of you" the Healer remarked, smiling slyly. Jareth snorted softly, so he wouldn't wake Sara up.  
  
"She hates me more likely. And… anyway… that's none… of… your… concern…" the voice of the blond Fae trailed of as he fell asleep finally, in Sarah's arms. Dreyl smirked.  
  
"That seemed to work like a charm" he mused "Maybe I should pay a visit to this Lady Sarah when she is awake…" he mused aloud. And then, suddenly he disappeared. His last words seemed to hang in the air for a couple of seconds:  
  
"I think my interpretation of The Prophecy is correct, after all…"  
  
Author's Note: As I said before, I am a greedy author with the need of lots and lots of reviews to keep writing so please, dear readers, don't forget about the magic "Review" word! Please, it means the world for me!!!!!  
  
I am begging, you should be merciful. Cause, you know, I've been generous up until know, but I can be cruel… Cruel enough to leave you waiting long for my chapters… Whahahah (/insert maniacal laugh here*)  
  
By the way I do not own Labyrinth and all those wonderful characters (excepts silly teenager of Sarah's High School- it's sooooo unfair!). That was my pretty disclaimer so don't sue me.  
  
Your Humble servant (Yeah, sure, in your dreams) and author,  
  
Sabina 


	9. Chapter Eight: Nothing to leave behind, ...

Chapter Eight: Nothing to leave behind, Nothing to Loose:  
  
Sarah seriously doubted about opening her eyes. She could be in three places:  
  
Her bedroom.  
  
The floor of the Gymnasium after being knocked unconscious by Goblin King.  
  
On a strange, gothic like and incredibly luxurious Goblin King's Castle bedroom.  
  
And she didn't want to be in any of the three options… so, why wake up at all?  
  
But eventually, curiosity got the best of her. Lazily she opened one eye. Her surroundings were foreign to her.  
  
'And the correct answer is number C!!!' she thought half-amused as she tried to climb off the bed. Something was holding her back, though. A warm, strong, and cozy thing that breathed…  
  
"Good morning, Goblin King" she greeted without even glancing back. Almost immediately she heard a rich laugh behind her and the voice of Jareth:  
  
"What gave me away?" he asked, amused. Sarah brushed some shimmering dust for a red blood sheet and replied: "The glitter, of course. No one I know uses as much glitter as you, Jareth"  
  
She gently released herself from his grip and looked at him. He seemed to be expecting something.  
  
"What?" he questioned after a couple of seconds "No scream? No shouts of: 'It's not fair' or 'What the Hell were you doing in a bed with me?' No 'get the Hell out of here' or 'Why did you bring me back'?"  
  
Sarah shook her head and laughed a little "I am not a child, Jareth. Not anymore. I haven't been a child since… the Labyrinth, you know?" she breathed deep and smiled, spinning.  
  
"I feel so good…" she whispered, laughing a little. Then she sighed and turned to see the view of the window. The Labyrinth was simply breathtaking that day.  
  
"I understand that something evil is threatening me but would you by so kind as to tell me what?" she asked softly. No recriminations, no harshness in her voice, no anger. Just pain.  
  
"It will take time. I shall tell you at dinner, if you make me the honor to dine with me, of course"  
  
"Assuming you actually have subjects specially trained to make a food that will not give me food poison, then yes" she answered "But first I want to go home… oh, I mean, go to my father's house and my school. Retrieve my personal possessions and… bid goodbye to Toby" she said the last words with a candid voice that softened Jareth's expression.  
  
"Nice little kid, that young Tobias is… Very brave"  
  
He expected her to looked at him surprisingly and then warn him not to touch Toby ever again. But she just nodded; a half proud smile in her face.  
  
"Oh, yes. He is the sweetest of children" she answered. Then she produced a crystal out of nowhere and in an instant her nightgown changed to a deep red satin tank top and a long black silk skirt with a cut that reached half her tight at each side. She wore a pair of black sandals and a pair of black opal bracelets and choker. She had deep red lipstick and little black eye shadow and her hair was loose.  
  
"Are you ever going to get out of my bed? We have things to do, your highness!" she mockingly shouted at him, sitting by the window, one cut of the skirt revealing enough flesh for Jareth to curse silently and avert his eyes form her form.  
  
"Oh, and please, could you put some not-so-medieval clothes on? Something… a little bit more Twentieth Century?" she smirked "Although I prefer you in your usual clothes, it would be too much for the rest of humanity"  
  
She looked at him with kitten eyes (not puppy eyes, kitten eyes, you will understand later) and he sighed and snapped his fingers. Now he was dressed on the same outfit (the black jacket, light armor, tights and knee-high boots) he had worn when he gave the peach to Hoggle and threatened him to tip him head first in the Bog of Eternal stench if he didn't give the peach to Sarah.  
  
"This is all the modern you will get from me, Sarah" he told her plainly, standing up and offering a hand to her.  
  
"Works for me" she muttered before grabbing his hand firmly.  
  
"What is it Sarah?" he asked, sensing her sudden nervousness.  
  
"It's just that my past teleporting experiences went all wrong… You know the 'Oh my God, there is no floor under my feet' kind of wrong. And it's usually followed by screaming and unpleasant landing on a sensible part of my body… Nevermind" she dismissed the issue with a movement of her hand. Jareth arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He chuckled slightly and conjured a powerful-looking crystal and, suddenly, they were gone.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the dim afternoon light of the sun Sarah took a deep breath. She suddenly felt very weak and… she wanted to put her protective mask again. Because she had no permanent place there. She felt alone and alien in her own world, in her so called home… It was crushing.  
  
"What is it, little one? Are you starting to regret to part form this place? To leave all behind?" Jareth spitted those words mockingly but he really was afraid she would want to stay there, in her World.  
  
The bitterness, sadness, calmness and humor are mixed perfectly in her answer:  
  
"What's there to leave behind, Jareth? What is it for me to loose? My parents? My friends? My perfect life? I won't miss this Hell, I assure you. It's that I would have liked it to be Heaven instead. It looks like it now, peaceful. But if you look closer, you start to sense the heat of the flames. An eternity burning or exile… I guess I don't have much of a choice" She looked at the Goblin King playfully and tapped his chin reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, don't be afraid. You are better than Hell…" as she walked to the High School building she turned lightly and finished:  
  
"… but just for a little, Your Highness, so don't boast. Well, come on, we have got lots of teenagers to shock permanently!"  
  
Well, looking at Boston Public in Fox every week I realize that lots of silly, odd, strange and sometimes lunatics things can happen on a High School, but that afternoon got the first prize.  
  
Sarah didn't feel awkward in her High School. After all, nobody knew her, so she didn't have to explain herself to anyone.  
  
But she felt grateful for Jareth's presence there, the light touch of his right hand over one of her shoulders and the odd, tingly, magic feeling that he was surrounding her, protecting her.  
  
"You are chickening" he whispered to her as she backed a little, stumbling into his chest. He knew that the best way to cause less pain to his Sarah was to provoke her to take the step as quickly as possible.  
  
"Chickening? Keep dreaming…" she strode then confidently, her whole true personality shining and blinding her fellow classmates. Whispers of: "Oh, there is that William's girl…" and "It's true everything about the ball?" filled the corridors. With her new found calmness the girl opened her locker and grabbed a couple of books she made them disappear with a crystal ball, in front of the astonished looks of all the students.  
  
"My Goodness! One would think that after all the events of the Ball they would have gotten over the 'Oh my gosh the magic is real' thing" she remarked wickedly, snorting elegantly (as only Jareth knows, of course).  
  
"Sarah, with their brain capacity I am still amazed they know how to tide their shoes" he muttered, full of Fae disdain for mortals.  
  
"Looks who is talking… The man who is the King of a race of little, ugly things that ran around talking worse than Toby when you first took him" Sarah shook her head and replied defensively. "And remember that I am a mortal, a human so don't go all 'mighty Fae' on me"  
  
Such words, spoken in a vulgar way, sounded the top of elegancy whispered elegantly by Sarah. It was a strange thing. It was a Fae thing. That thought struck him like a bolt.  
  
"Stubbornness will be made grace, awkwardness elegance and fantasy magic… The mortal girl will become the immortal woman…" The Prophecy. That was a part of the prophecy. It was becoming true… Slowly at first, but then it would all be faster and faster, like a hell rollercoaster.  
  
The thing that brought him back to reality by the stares the boy where giving to Sarah's attire.  
  
"You shouldn't have dressed like that" he whispered, producing a thin dagger out of his light, black armor.  
  
"Don't get all over protective over me, Jareth, and don't slash any mortal, please" she should have been all stressed, but she felt wonderful somehow. Jareth sighed and tossed the dagger to the feet of a particular boy that kept watching his Sarah. He smiled a wicked smile at him, showing clearly his sharp, vampire-like fangs. The kid, scared out of his skin, backed up quickly.  
  
"Good" he muttered, smugly. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Such as I have always thought, you are such a Show-Boy…" she teased. She was the only one he would let him be teased by ever. No other Fae or close relative could… or dared.  
  
"Come on, love, I want to go away from here as soon as possible" he said tiredly. She let the 'love' nickname pass, but just once.  
  
"Let's go then, Your Highness" she agreed. She was getting tired all of the sudden. She wasn't still fully recovered.  
  
And they simply disappear from there, in a cloud of glitter. Alexa and her minions were dumbfounded by the vision of the gorgeous man and continued like that for a lot of time… (Jut because I a vindictive author).  
  
"Mom, daddy, I am home!" she shouted, taking a deep breath. The world seemed to be spinning suddenly. Jareth picked her nonchalantly in his arms and she tried faintly to protest.  
  
"You are weak…"  
  
"You really want to cause a scene?" she threatened, producing suddenly a crystal ball. But, before she had time to throw it to him, a cry interrupted her.  
  
"Sissy, sissy!" Toby screamed at the top of his lungs, from the top of the stairs. Sarah twisted and turned in the arms of the Goblin King till she was free from him.  
  
"Toby!" Sarah ran to the stairs, catching Toby as he came down. Brother and sister hugged tightly, Sarah gently stroking Toby's sandy blond hair and whispering gentle words to stop the boy from crying.  
  
"Toby missed sissy" he said plainly. The girl smiled and replied with a whisper:  
  
"Sissy missed Toby too"  
  
But she eventually had to let go at some point. When her father and Karen walked to greet her she turned instinctively to Jareth, in seek for support. He took her in a protective hold, showing clearly one thing to the two mortals standing before him: If they hurt Sarah they would pay dearly…  
  
Toby stared at both sides and moved a little to Jareth and Sarah's side.  
  
"King brought Sissy back… Toby thanks King" he said, looking up to meet the mismatched gaze of the Fae.  
  
"She has to go, little one. Look at her, she isn't fully recovered and she will become ill again unless she is in my Labyrinth… You have to understand that you have to let go"  
  
Toby didn't cry that time. He put on a brave face and nodded.  
  
"Sissy going to be all right? Then Toby all tight too" he assured, trying to smile. Sarah knelt before him, smiling a little through her tears.  
  
"We will keep in touch, Toby. Look" she produced a crystal out of the air before the amazed gaze of the little toddler "It's just a crystal but if you hold it tight and whisper my name it will show me and you will be able to speak to me"  
  
Jareth smiled sideways as he heard her changing slightly his speech about the crystal balls.  
  
"Sarah, you are getting weaker. We must leave" he urged her with a wave of his hand he delivered all important things of Sarah to her bedroom in the Underground and picked her up.  
  
"Soon we will be together again… I could make you forget, Toby… After all, I will have to make everyone forget about everything that happened. It would be less painful" the girl offered. But the kid shook firmly his head in denial.  
  
"Toby remembers always… Toby wants to!"  
  
Those were the last words Sarah heard from his brother before whispering: "Nothing to leave behind… Nothing to loose, except a little boy who loves me very much…" And then darkness embraced her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, first I would like to get over with the begging part… Yes, I BEG you to review! You know this and I am pray that you, as responsible readers will fulfill this little petition of mine. But I am pretty content with all the review I am getting so I guess I have to congratulate you on that… You are the best readers a crazy labyrinth author with an attitude problem like could have asked for!  
  
Second, I didn't know anyone used the name Drevlyn… I just invented a healer and a name too… I didn't know someone had character with that name. I apologize. If the author wants me to change the name of my character… just have to send me a review.  
  
Third I do own the character of the Healer… as I said, I am kind of having problems with the name so I will start thinking of other names… similar but different at the same time. Or, if the other author doesn't mind, we could share the name!  
  
I have kind of a… test week at school… It means that I have lots and lots of tests…. So be patient with me, please. And blame my teachers if I do not update soon. See you,  
  
Sabina 


	10. Chapter Nine: Unwanted Attraction and Su...

Chapter Nine: Unwanted Attraction and Such other Denials  
  
It was a lovely scene… A teenage daughter talking to her parents in the living-room, smiling and laughing. It was obvious that they loved them. Karen and Robert Williams seemed proud of their Sarah and she finally felt like she had all that she ever wanted. She felt loved and wonted.  
  
"Such pity…" a voice suddenly whispered "You could do so much better, Sarah"  
  
She turned slightly, but didn't pay attention to the voice. That was a lie. She had parents who loved her… How much better could she do than that?  
  
And out of nowhere a pair of mismatched eyes burned into her very soul. A tall man, with spiky hair and a mocking smile appeared in the shadows.  
  
"Come Sarah, come where you belong…"  
  
She looked back at her two parents.  
  
"What is it, honey? Are you well?" Karen asked her with tenderness and worry in her voice. No harsh tone this time.  
  
"Nothing… I am okay, really…" she replied. But suddenly his father's smile wasn't that bright, and Karen's warmth and love wasn't that important. The only thing she was aware of was of the dark man, Jareth, summoning her to him. And her desire was too great to fight.  
  
"You are mine, Sarah… MINE! My perfect Queen…" he announced her hungrily.  
  
Like in slow motion she rose for her sitting position. Her father asked her to stop, and told her he loved her. But she didn't care. The crave, the urge, the ache to be with HIM was too much to bear. Her body moved by its own will. She felt drawn to the strong pair of arms that embraced her and the lips that caressed her as he spun her, transforming her normal clothes into a beautiful Ball-like red gown but without fluffy sleeves and with a tiara in her head. As she leaned she felt herself surrendering to him, and forgetting the cries of love of Karen and Robert as the World fell down… in his arms…  
  
Sarah awoke trembling form head to toe. Her body shook almost violently and cold sweat covered her. She grabbed her silk sheets and sighed loudly in the empty, dark room.  
  
"It was just a nightmare… just a nightmare…" she whispered to herself but a mocking, vibrant voice replied inside her head…  
  
"A nightmare? That was the most fabulous dream you have ever had Sarah… And you know it"  
  
She realized then that she wasn't trembling with fear… but with excitement and an odd feeling that turned her world upside-down.  
  
"You are absolutely nuts, Sarah Williams… a lost case" she mumbled as she made her way to the large window. The full, slightly blue Underground moon shone brightly yet gently at the same time.  
  
She was torn between being the girl she should have been and being herself… and now she was also torn between denying and falling for the impossible…  
  
Really, things were livelier on the Underground, but also more twisted… A lot more twisted…  
  
He was always in control, as the never ending Mask Ball kept going. The Fae Nobles knelt before him, before his power… He was used to it, being the King of the underground, and the most powerful of Faes.  
  
Even Queen Cassandra looked at him with a strange mixture of respect and hatred. And Altair, with all his great army and skills couldn't even bring himself to stare at his mismatched eyes. Ah… Immortal life was simply perfect.  
  
A bell-like sound distracted him from observing the dance floor. It grew louder and louder, but he couldn't identify its source. Suddenly he had the strangest urge to simply walk. His legs moved without him wanting. He lifted from his throne and then opened the huge doors of the Ballroom. The moonlight illuminated the silver garden and the crystal fountain in the middle. That place was beautiful, but he didn't recognize it…  
  
And, seated in the fountain, gently caressing the transparent water was a girl, or a woman, dressed in a burgundy absolutely gorgeous ball dress, and in her hair shimmered red rubies and a platinum tiara. The sight of her simply left him dumbfounded. Cassandra hissed at the girl and pushed Jareth inside. But he didn't move an inch.  
  
"Jareth!" the girl shouted in a bell-like voice, smiling and turning. Sarah Williams looked like a goddess, an unreachable, pure thing. She was smiling sweetly an offering a hand to him. "I've been waiting for you, Jareth" she whispered, now holding both hands to him.  
  
"Don't go, Your Highness! She will strip you off your powers!" Queen Delaria of the Centaurs warned him.  
  
"Remember the Prophecy, my King. Queen Delaria is right!" barked Altair. But he wasn't listening. Nobles tried to put some sense in his head but he didn't want to be reasonable.  
  
"Come on Jareth!" Sarah smiled and then laughed a crystalline laugh, and took a few steps back. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted with her mocking, yet elegant and enchanting voice. And then she started running. Jareth felt hands holding him back, but he pushed them aside and started to chase after his mortal girl… Yes, HIS mortal girl… It was so clear now. She belonged to him… And He belonged to her.  
  
"Catch me, Jareth! I want you to catch me…" Sarah's voice trailed off as she stopped, allowing the Fae's arms to encircle her. Jareth noticed as he leaned slightly to touch his Queen's ruby lips that everything was fading… His royal court, the Kings and Queens… they were falling. But he didn't matter. He would give his world for a kiss… That kiss… It felt like… forever falling…  
  
Jareth woke with a start, gasping for air. Everything around him was spinning and, for a couple of seconds, he didn't even know where he was. His left hand was shaking when he produced a crystal that lit up the whole room with a bright light.  
  
He snapped his fingers and a glass with a amber liquid inside appeared in his left hand. He drank in gulps, one… two… three… five glasses in total.  
  
"I am really willing to… fulfill… the prophecy…" he whispered in the dark, not believing himself. Then he shook his head violently.  
  
"No!" he shouted with all his power "I will never allow it!"  
  
And the voice that kept arguing with him snorted and replied mockingly:  
  
"Keep denying it, Your Highness… But how much time will you survive without surrendering… to… her?"  
  
He didn't know how to reply to that…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, you all know the Beg part so this time let's skip it, could we? Well, on other news yes, my first language is Spanish. I anyone needs a hand with it, just contact me! I know Spanish can be tricky.  
  
As for the Test weeks… Yeah, they pretty much suck. I hate it. I have had Math and Geography tests already and on Monday I have psychology (shudders) and History, and lots of Homework and… it's so not fair! Look, now I'm pulling a Sarah…  
  
By the way, I had to change the Healer's name. You see, I felt that is I invented first a name for a character of a story I would hate if someone used it for another character of another story and, although it wasn't on purpose, I did. So Drevlyn y Dreyl Lacmar… Do you like the new name?  
  
Hey, we reached over a hundred reviews! Well, the begging thing seems to work. You have such gentle hearts, my readers. Keep that up! I am glad you like this fanfic. Well, don't worry for the posts; I have a couple of chapters written specially for this occasion, so I will post almost normally.  
  
Hugs and peaches for all,  
  
Sabina (Who were you expecting?) 


	11. Chapter Ten: Fighting, A Lover's Dance

Chapter Ten: Fighting, A Lover's Dance  
  
The bright sunlight was the thing that woke Sarah up. When she looked at the window she saw a medium size goblin woman moving the heavy velvet curtains to let the light pass. Sarah smiled slightly at her getting off the bed, stretching.  
  
"Morning there" she greeted. The Goblin woman smiled at her and curtsied.  
  
"Good Mornin', my Lady Sarah" she greeted in return. Sarah arched an eyebrow, bemused.  
  
"Why did you call me Lady? I'm not a lady" she asked, looking at herself in a mirror. She looked elegant… yes, and kind of graceful… but, a lady? A real, noble woman? She didn't think so.  
  
"Yer Majesty told me you were milady Sarah and I ain't gonna argue with Yer Majesty" the goblin replied stubbornly but then smiled "And milady looks like a lady. All beautiful, graceful and elegant… like a lady"  
  
Sarah blushed slightly but thanked the little goblin, whose name was Key. She opened a big wardrobe full of thousands and thousands of gowns and other clothes, most of them red.  
  
"Yer Majesty wants you to have breakfast with 'im. You must, hurry" Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let him wait. It won't hurt him, I assure you. Now, now… which gown to use?" she mused aloud, analyzing all the gowns with a critic eye. Key looked nervous, always urging her to make haste.  
  
"It takes time to get dressed, Key. Of all people HE should understand" she explained her before setting her eyes on a particularly ice-blue dress with bell-shaped long sleeves and decorated with sapphires that made patterns across her skirts. The Gown had a tail, not too long but enough to be elegant. Sarah snapped her fingers and found herself fully dressed in the ice-blue gown, her hair pulled in a French style with sapphires adorning it and a sapphire and platinum necklace. Her make up was mostly blue, but her lips were painted with ruby lipstick that matched the luminous color of her flaming eyes.  
  
"How do I look, Key? Tell the truth or I will know" Sarah mimicked Jareth perfectly, as a mirror. The Goblin sensed that and smiled, impressed also with the girl's stunning beauty.  
  
"You look like a Lady, milady Sarah. I'm sure Yer Majesty will approve" the little creature answered truthfully. Sarah laughed wickedly.  
  
"Who cares about him? Come on, Key, lead the way to the Dinning Room, I'm starving!" She said dramatically and winked at the Goblin girl, who started laughing too. She liked Lady Sarah already. She was eccentric and really odd, yet elegant and with the manners of a Lady. But her behavior was wild and spontaneous.  
  
Truly, a very amusing mistress that Lady Sarah would prove to be.  
  
  
  
"Dreyl, it was so nice of you to impose your person on me for Breakfast. Thank you very much" spitted sarcastically as he drank red wine with herbs from a gold goblet (yes, drinking at nine o'clock in the morning!!). Dreyl smiled charmingly, all the way looking like an innocent old man.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Your Majesty" she said with a grin. Jareth snorted; looking at the food… half cooked sometimes and over cooked some other times. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and placed his fork in the plate, unable to eat even though he was hungry.  
  
"I know it doesn't taste good, Jareth, but you should still eat a little" the Healer commented "Or you will soon need my services"  
  
Dreyl tried to make a statement by taking a bite of whatever was in his plate but his disgusted look busted his purposes.  
  
"Told you so" Jareth said triumphal "Anyway… why are you here? You are of no use to me now"  
  
"Oh, I feel so appreciated…" the old Fae mumbled before replying out loud "I just want to take a peek to that lovely Lady Sarah of yours"  
  
Jareth's face wasn't smiling when he heard those words. He left the goblet in the table before glaring at the Healer.  
  
"Dreyl, leave her alone" he warned. The Healer was about to reply when the main door of the room suddenly opened and the two Faes stared at the figure of a smiling, breathtakingly stunning Sarah Williams.  
  
"Good Morning, gentlemen! Jareth, you didn't tell me you had a guest!" she greeted, picking her skirts to walk to the large table. She spun a little, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I feel so much better… By the way, who are you, Sir?" Sarah was curious as she stood before Dreyl. The old man looked friendly, so she decided to like him from the start.  
  
"I am Dreyl Lacmar, the High Healer of the Underground, my child. And you must be the lively Lady Sarah. His majesty has talked a lot about you!"  
  
The raven haired girl turned to face Jareth with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"He has, hasn't he? I just hope he has been gentle with his description of me" she said out loud as she curtsied. "I am Sarah Williams, a mortal girl with… Mmm, does he know, Jareth?"  
  
Dreyl was impressed that that mortal girl was allowed to call his Majesty by his name, and not by his title.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. He knows everything. You having magic… the attacks… everything" the king replied, his disdain and anger melting away because of Sarah's presence.  
  
The mentioned girl stared at the table and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What in the name of the Underground is THAT?" she asked. Dreyl was amused by her choice of expressions and by her honesty.  
  
"Food" was the smart reply she got from the Goblin King.  
  
"You are crazy if you think I will actually eat that… You don't seem to like it anyway so… why do you eat it?"  
  
"It's the only food the goblins know to prepare… And I can't really make good food with my magic… I never leaned that particular trick"  
  
Sarah seemed to consider for a few minutes before speaking:  
  
"Well, since you nursed me back to health I think I should help you. But only this time, Jareth"  
  
She placed her hands together, forming a crystal between her palms and concentrating hard. Her eyes shone with a ruby glow before she tossed the crystal to the table. It shattered into thousand of pieces, and the entire table started shimmering. Soon the sick-looking brown and green food was replaced by hundreds of different types of Aboveground food: pies, cakes, cream caramels, puddings, all types of cookies and others kinds of food.  
  
Sarah admired her work with a slight smile, while Dreyl analyzed what he had in front of him (a vanilla pudding) and tentatively tasted it. His face brightened.  
  
"Delicious! I have never tasted food like this! Is this some kind of Aboveground food?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Mostly desserts, sir. I've been working with my magic for some time now, and one of the first things that I learned to do is to prepare food"  
  
She looked at Jareth, who didn't appear all too willing to taste her food. She rolled her eyes, shook her head in disapproval and reached out for a flat, rose-shaped chocolate. She showed it to him.  
  
"Eat" she commanded softly. Jareth shook his head stubbornly; Sarah sighed and brought her mouth to her ear.  
  
"Please, Jareth… come on, just a little bite… do it for me…" she whispered sweetly, using her magic to make him do her will. He gave up almost immediately, finishing with one bite the food in front of him.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"What was that… it was good" he admitted. He realized that it tasted like Sarah… but not quite.  
  
"Chocolate, Jareth… Simply chocolate" she answered, sitting beside him.  
  
"That was quite a big magic act the one you pulled a few minutes ago, milady" Dreyl congratulated "And you have guts, I see also, by treating His Majesty like you do…"  
  
"You could say that we have a solid relationship… based in quarrels, disrespect and defiance, of course" she replied, while sipping some honey tea from a goblet. Jareth raised his, a mocking smile and gaze adorning his face:  
  
"Cheers to that" he said before emptying the goblet.  
  
Dreyl looked at the two of them, glaring at each other firmly and chuckled. They were perfect for each other!  
  
Sarah Williams was definitely an interesting lady. She seemed… fiery. Elegant, graceful, somewhat wicked and gentle and amusing sometimes… but she could be cruel, and he saw it in her eyes. She could be serious, cruel, and lonely… a suffering creature, she was. He could almost sense it. Pain, running through her veins. Pain of being rejected, of being… not loved.  
  
Her aura was powerful, and her attitude… too much like Some Goblin King's attitude he knew all too well. He saw amused how her aura danced with Jareth's every time they were fighting. They twisted and turned around each other, a never-ending lover's dance.  
  
THAT was interesting. He had thought at first that the Goblin King was the one taken with the human… But now, seeing Sarah's behavior he noticed she was also drawn to him.  
  
A single question echoed in his mind at that moment… Who was at whose Mercy there?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, First I want the beg part to be over with so… PLEASE, PLEASE, come on, review, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!! (Did that sound as pathetic as I think it sounded?).  
  
Second, I am going through hell in school so posting will be a very difficult thing to do. Please be patient!  
  
Third, I Hope you like this chapter. Particularly it's one of my favorite. Next Chapter Will be: Moral Lessons on Training Magic. Bye!  
  
Blesses and peaches to you all,  
  
Sabina (Duh!) 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Moral Lessons on Trainin...

Chapter Eleven: Moral Lessons on Training Magic  
  
Sarah Williams was seated in the floor, legs neatly crossed and skirts surrounding her. Dreyl and Jareth were encircling her, deep in thought. She sighed and crossed her arms, patiently.  
  
"Are you done, gentlemen? I'm getting really bored down here" she said, tapping the cold stone floor with the tips of her fingers. Finally the Healer and the King stopped walking.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Too much power for a Human… untamed power" Dreyl stated "She should learn to control it Jareth"  
  
The Monarch nodded firmly.  
  
"Teach her, Dreyl" he said after some minutes of thought. But the Healer wouldn't have it his way.  
  
"Sorry, Your Majesty, but I can't. I'm always loaded with work… and, besides, her magic is beyond my reach. You are the only one I know capable of taming that amount of magic" he replied. Sarah's face paled.  
  
"Jareth giving me magic lessons? Somehow I don't consider that a good idea" she spoke. 'All day stuck in a room with Jareth… If I don't throw myself at him by the end of the first day it would be a miracle!' she thought. The growing attraction between her and Tights- man was obviously not the best thing that ever happened to her!  
  
"It's the only alternative, milady" Dreyl tried to apologize but deep inside he was very pleased with himself. Jareth sighed and silently nodded.  
  
"But, then, if you are so loaded with work, go away Dreyl!" he shouted to the Healer, that disappeared like the Cheshire cat of Alicia in Wonderland… with his smile still hanging in the air till it faded.  
  
  
  
"What lesson should go first, Jareth? Torment the Goblin; create the Bog of Eternal Stench or maybe, perhaps, poison the fruit?" she asked wickedly, while she took a peek at one of Jareth's many Magic Books. So, of course, they were in his Royal Highness's Library. A very huge library, by the way.  
  
Jareth smiled evilly, and produced a peach out of nowhere, tossing it to her.  
  
"We could start with that last one" he replied. Sarah rolled her eyes and took a bite of the tempting fruit nonchalantly.  
  
"You may have the worst cookers ever, but I always found Underground fruit simply too good to let pass"  
  
They eyed each other, power struggling against power, minds fighting and auras dancing, contradicting themselves always.  
  
"Don't defy me, Sarah… I thought I had left that clear three years ago"  
  
"You thought so many things back then, Jareth and I thought so many other things too… Things I do not believe in anymore. Defy you? What else can I do? My life is already at stake, I don't have family nor friends and there is this prophecy you keep muttering about when you think I don't hear that seems somewhat to involve me and unpleasant events. Defy you is my only way of fun I have in the current time" she answered calmly, rolling a crystal in her palms.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed. Sarah was right. She couldn't be worse than she was now.  
  
"Well, back to business, shall we? First… You need to practice teleporting abilities. Such basic magic shouldn't be hard for you"  
  
Sarah sighed and conjured a crystal to teleport in front of Jareth… But, the only thing was that she ended up on top of Jareth.  
  
"Oh, boy, not again" said mumbled before falling in the waiting arms of the Goblin King.  
  
"We seem to get in this position way too often" the girl muttered and then said aloud "I really have problems with teleporting… I always end up in the middle of the air!"  
  
Jareth nodded, suddenly again deep in thought (that has occurred too many times in this chapter…). Sarah suddenly brought him back to reality.  
  
"You think you could put me down this century?" she asked him sweetly, yet sardonically. He placed her in the floor, but said noting more.  
  
"Well, I really don't know why you end up in the middle of the air…" he told her after a couple of minutes. Reality was that, after having her in his arms he barely remembered his name…  
  
  
  
"I give UP!!" Jareth, the King of the Goblins, stormed out of the room, soaking wet with red and green paint. Dreyl, who had just finished his daily work and had came to see the progress, arched and eyebrow and entered the Library. There, sighing and with a book in her hands was Lady Sarah, giggling slightly.  
  
"What in the name of The Healer Council happened here?" he asked, half- concerned and half-amused. Sarah stifled a laugh to answer:  
  
"Well, he was trying to teach me how to teleport myself or things so he asked for a couple of buckets form me to teleport to his feet. I ended up teleporting them on top of him. But the worse was that those buckets had been taken from the Goblins that were painting their house. So, obviously, they were full of paint… And the rest is history"  
  
The Healer stood soberly for one or two seconds before bursting out laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor. As for Lady Sara, she resumed her lecture by the fire, smirking slightly now and then.  
  
Moral Lesson: Never EVER ask a Goblin for ANYTHING, especially if that 'anything' is probably going to land all over you.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Have patient, dear readers, that I've ran off chapters to give you. I am currently working in one named "The animal in her" but all the tests and assignments are holding me back. Just wait, please!  
  
No, I am not begging this time. I've discovered I have a little dignity left (amazing thing).  
  
Peaches hugs and kisses,  
  
Sabina 


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Animal in Her, Part ...

Chapter Twelve: The Animal in Her, Part I  
  
"She is in her Castle" Cassandra practically shouted. "Now we don't have any chance to kill her!"  
  
The queen was passing restlessly though a dark room, King Altair watching her patiently. He was a very calm Fae, whereas Cassandra was exactly the opposite.  
  
"Don't you just stand up… Say something! Do something!" she demanded, fuming. Her temperament was almost a match for Jareth and Sarah's temperament… Almost, that is.  
  
"We still got a chance, Cassandra. He can't lock himself with that human in his castle forever. He will have to leave eventually and then… She will be ours"  
  
The Fae woman stopped walking and, slowly, an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"You are brilliant! You are right! We will post a spy in Jareth's Castle and, when he leaves, we kill the bloody woman and get her out of our minds forever!"  
  
Queen Cassandra of the unicorn Realm laughed wickedly. Altair was a little taken aback. Sometimes only sometimes, Cassandra could be even more terrifying than the notorious King of the Labyrinth. Just sometimes.  
  
  
  
Since SHE had arrived all his Royal duties had gone to Hell. He hadn't taken care of his precious Kingdom since he had laid eyes upon her after so many years. She was like intoxicating… a drug that made him forget about everything and everyone else. That wouldn't do, of course.  
  
"Dreyl, you've got to help me! I am tearing myself apart! That human witch is killing me!" Jareth explode one day, his head in his hands, and sighing deeply.  
  
"What do you want me to do for you, Your Highness? I know no remedy for your pain" the Healer replied mockingly. Jareth threw him a menacing look and Dreyl took a step back and gulped.  
  
"Get me out of here! Make me leave this damned place, because I always seem to find a stupid excuse to stay here!" the Monarch pleaded. Dreyl realized that it was probably a wise thing to do.  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow I'm dragging you out of here, to patrol your Kingdom. We will place a shield around Lady Sarah's room so she won't be harmed by Cassandra or Altair while we are away and that's it" he firmly. The Goblin King nodded weakly and so it was all settled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I was expecting that" was all she said when he announced her he was going to leave her for the day. JUST that. No 'Oh… do you really have to go?' No disappointment… NOTHING!  
  
"You will not be allowed to leave your room, Sarah. It's for your own good. Nothing remotely human will enter nor leave this place. So Cassandra's soldier or Cassandra will not be able to reach you here" Jareth replied emotionless. Sarah wanted to protest, but he disappeared conveniently before she could utter a word. When she tried to step out of her room to look after him, she found that she couldn't pass through the door. She punched the invisible wall and even tried magic to shatter it, but nothing worked.  
  
"The Healer must have helped him. Oh, I wish to say it's not fair like in old times!" she screamed in the empty room before collapsing in her large bed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do all alone, Jareth?" she whispered painfully to herself "Everything without you is so dull…"  
  
"The Underground has been unusually beautiful these past days…" Dreyl remarked casually to start a conversation as they flew over the so called 'Natura Labyrinth', a part of the labyrinth entirely made of plants. Jareth nodded absently and the healer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes and, by the way, I've always wanted to tell you that you use way too much glitter and make-up" he continued. Jareth nodded again.  
  
"You are not paying me any attention!" he complained "I've just made fun of your appearance and you didn't even try to tip me in the Bog, for crying out loud! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
The usually Calm Fae Healer was surprisingly unsettled. The Monarch finally came out of his reverie and looked at Dreyl slightly amazed and angry.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I am loosing my mind, my power and my will to a mere human! That's what's happening to me! I am going crazy!!!" he thundered, breathing heavily. The old Fae shook his head and tried to help his Highness.  
  
"You know, Jareth, Fae are very pessimistic people… They are always thinking the worst of everything… even the worst of a few words scribbled in a piece of parchment. Don't let yourself be ruled by legends… Think with your head, then send all your thoughts to Hell feel with your heart… and finally act as you FEEL it's correct. Because the Heart, my dear boy, is unusually incorrect"  
  
While they were speaking something was being plotted in a Kingdom far away. And while Sarah was silently sleeping, the trap was settled and destiny written. Or, well, at least that was what Cassandra and Altair thought…  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight and the crystal ball where Jareth and Dreyl were shimmered with the gentle rays of the moon. Jareth had been busy all day and he felt better. Dreyl was happy for all the improvement, but also a bit worried. There was a strange feeling that kept bothering him. But he couldn't place his finger on what it was.  
  
"Time to go, Your Highness. A bit of rest will do you a world of good" the Healer suggested. Jareth snorted, remembering his disturbing and confusing dreams.  
  
"I doubt it" he replied dryly. And he really did.  
  
Suddenly something hit the Healer, a mental pang, and he dropped to his knees, pain flowing through his veins.  
  
"What is it, Dreyl? What' going on?" Jareth asked hurriedly.  
  
"I placed a warning spell of security around the barrier we created around Lady Sarah's room… and I think it's just been broken… From the outside. Something or someone with Fae entered in her room"  
  
Before the old man could even blink he was alone on the big crystal ball and a huge and white owl flew like a flash towards the castle.  
  
"Oh, sure leave me here, I will be all right in a couple of centuries!" he yelled at the bird before sighing.  
  
  
  
Sarah was trying not to actually bore herself to death by counting the stars of her ceiling (desperate measure, I assure you). She was also counting the seconds till HE would return and make time and life interesting again.  
  
"I've grown too attached to HIM" she mused aloud "Sarah, tomorrow you will leave this dammed place and at least get a life that doesn't revolve around His Royal Evilness" she decided firmly, yet she wasn't sure she could actually fulfill that self promise.  
  
The noise was at first too faint to pay any real attention to it, but when it grew louder and louder Sarah started worrying. She had a bad feeling about all that.  
  
"They are coming… for me" she whispered, her eyes glowing with a deep red light. She backed up a little till her back hit the wall opposite to the door.  
  
"I'm trapped… Damn it! Jareth!!!"  
  
She knew he was too far away to be reached or to reach the Castle on time. They were here for her and she was the only one there to help herself.  
  
"The magic wall won't let anyone not human shapes enter… But two powerful Fae could destroy it with a little help of their army… I have to find a way other than to break the wall to escape"  
  
She nearly panicked and when she did so she suddenly gave up.  
  
"Magic, if you are there, this would be a nice moment to help me!"  
  
Nothing happened, and she found herself cursing in some rare Underground dialect she had learnt recently with books and a little help of Dreyl.  
  
"Jareth will help me…" she told herself aloud. But… what is the Enemy threaten him or harmed him in any way? Why would she do if he was seriously injured or weaken… all because of her? That thought made her feel desperate and angered at the same time. She felt like if her ears suddenly heard more and her legs were able to jump higher. And she felt too that the world suddenly was bigger… And, at top of all, when she tried to speak, a low meow came from her throat instead.  
  
She didn't care though, because suddenly she was able to pass the magic wall without problems. She ran through the dark corridors like a flash of black. The Goblins that saw her were utterly puzzled… Since when there was a black cat with ruby eyes in the castle? They all wondered.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I have finally found the time to actually finish this chapter. I am astonished! Well, don't expect the Part II anytime soon (give me at least five days or a weak, dear readers). You have to admit I update sooner than most authors and I do the best I can! I swear it on Jareth's Tights! (Hope he isn't reading this).  
  
Anyway, you know, review (I am not begging, I am just reminding you of a nice thing to do for Yours Truly), be patient and enjoy cause: La vida es bella (Life is beautiful).  
  
Hugs and peaches….  
  
Sabina (Insert some sarcastic remark here) 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Animal in Her, Par...

Chapter Thirteen: The Animal in Her, Part II  
  
"Go for the girl, Altair. I'll confront His Majesty and distract him" Cassandra ushered the King of Warriors, hissing like a serpent… a venomous one.  
  
The muscular Fae nodded calmly and gestured a couple of his Golden Soldiers to follow him, whereas the Silver Soldiers remained with the Queen of Unicorns, just in case. Because of course Cassandra had a plan. Not even she was stupid enough to face the Ruler of all Underground fairly on a magic battle.  
  
She sensed him coming at an incredible speed to the Castle, probably in the form of an owl, his Inner Creature. She was prepared to face him, because she knew his weak point now.  
  
The human…  
  
  
  
"Cassandra, you better have a Hell of an excuse to be here with a two dozen of Altair's silver soldiers or I will punish you in such horrible ways that you will wish you could simply die!!!" the voice of Jareth, King and Master of Underground, thundered. The queen of the unicorns gulped and shivered momentarily before recovering her cool, defiant air.  
  
"Really, Jareth?" she answered, trying to steady her voice. "I don't think so…"  
  
The King of the Goblins growled, showing his was in no mood to be teased. Cassandra still held her chin high and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"You see, Jareth, you have for centuries been untouchable because you had no flaws… No weaknesses. Now I've discovered you weak point and I have it on my power…"  
  
Jareth felt Dreyl appearing on his back. He must have had teleported from the bubble the minute he regain his health.  
  
"What do you mean, Cassandra?" the Healer asked, puzzled. Jareth blood froze and he had a clear idea of what Cassandra was going to say. And he didn't like it a bit.  
  
"I've got it… I have got the girl" the Unicorn queen Whispered. And everybody in the room held their breaths… And time suddenly seemed to stop.  
  
  
  
"She will torment me to no end! I will never hear the end of this!" Altair complained aloud when he came face to face with the open door of the empty room of the girl he was supposed to kidnap. Not only he had lost precious time destroying the stupid magic barrier with the help of all his soldiers to bring down but also the damn little brat was nowhere to be seen!  
  
"Blast!" he cursed, his normally calm temper rising slightly, causing his soldiers to get nervous.  
  
"Search for her! A raven-haired girl, a simple human, you won't have any problems recognizing her between all these stupid goblins. Go now!" he ordered with an uncharacteristic angered tone. A couple of his minions shuddered and they all rushed to fulfill his orders.  
  
He too, had to fulfill something, not an order but a task. He was the poor soul who had to inform Cassandra about the little obstacle in her plan.  
  
"Oh, by the Gods I wish I was dead" he muttered darkly and then sighed. It was going to be a long, long night in the Underground.  
  
  
  
Jareth stood dumbfounded, unable to think what to do or what to say to get out of the predicament Cassandra had just put him in.  
  
Dreyl was a silent watcher of the inner struggle of the most powerful Fae of the Universe, now suddenly finding himself in a humble position, and all because of a little Human! What an irony…  
  
"Who would have thought it? Your stupid game, the damn labyrinth is the one helping me now! If that awful thin never existed you wouldn't have met your fall, that human girl called Sara. Isn't that funny?"  
  
Jareth growled but didn't attack her or insulted her. Cassandra saw that as the proof that her little plan was working. She knew she was winning and was going to enjoy every single moment.  
  
"You know, you have a lovely bedroom… I've never noticed" she whispered, referring to the times he had slept with her, even though his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Dreyl arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He knew, after all, that Jareth lived a dark life, even darker after the Incident with the mortal called Sarah Williams.  
  
"What do you want Cassandra? Tell me!!!" the monarch yelled.  
  
"I want the damn prophecy to never be fulfilled. I want you to step aside as I kill the magic in Sarah's body. Then the prophecy will never be fulfilled and the other kings and queen and I will be relieved! That's what I want. But if you deny then I'll simply kill the girls, her mortal part too! You know that technically, the girl still can be killed, according to the Prophecy"  
  
Each word seemed to stab Jareth right in his heart. He couldn't let his Sarah disappear forever, but he couldn't also bear the thought of her being death.  
  
He had a moment to thing, though, as Altair appeared suddenly next to Cassandra and whispered a couple of words to her.  
  
"What do you mean that you didn't get the girl?" the queen of the Unicorns whispered tightly through clenched teeth.  
  
"I searched for her… I have my soldiers turning the damn castle upside down! But she is gone… simply gone" replied the Warrior King, making sure only Cassandra could hear him  
  
"Well… I guess we still have and advantage. We know she is not with us… but he doesn't" the Fae woman finally hissed. Altair nodded, though he suddenly had a bad feeling about all that (Star Wars fans don't shoot me for borrowing the most used line of the movies, please; I am a fan too, really).  
  
"What are you going to do, my King?" Dreyl asked quietly. Jareth sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I do not know" he said.  
  
"Well, my dear King, a couple of soldiers will make you company till I am finished with my business. Then I'll release that mortal you fancy so much"  
  
A couple of soldiers approached Jareth but, suddenly and out of nowhere a black cat with a red silk bow adorning it neck appeared, hissing and sank its teeth deep in one of the soldiers arms.  
  
"Bloody hell" the soldier curse, as he felt fire running through his veins "That damn animal did something to me!" he complained. Then he felt dizzy and, seconds later, he fell unconscious to the floor with a thud. The cat meowed menacingly at the rest of the soldiers and positioned itself between them and the Goblin King.  
  
"What in the name of the underground it that?!" Cassandra shouted. Altair eyed the tiny, black-furred creature before answering seriously:  
  
"I think it's a cat, Cassandra"  
  
The Queen of the Unicorns wanted to slap him hard across the face for stating the obvious, but she decided to let it pass as she saw that the cat had beaten and apparently poisoned three other Golden Soldiers.  
  
"Get off them, you pest!" the Fae woman shouted as she threw an energy ball at the cat, that ended up smashed against a wall, emitting a faint meow.  
  
  
  
Sarah felt every single muscle of her body ach at the same time the instant her back hit the cold stone wall of Jareth's bedroom. She let out a cry of protest that sounded to her like an odd sound. Her vision was blurry and she felt as if something was beating inside her head.  
  
"Jareth, I'm here" she tried to say, but the words didn't leave her mouth.  
  
"Jareth, I feel awful… Please help me…" she tried to cry, sobbing slightly.  
  
"You are at my mercy, Jareth" she heard that Fae woman say.  
  
"No! He is at nobody's mercy! He is the almighty Goblin King!" her mind screamed. "Jareth, why are you just standing there? Do something! Tip her head first in the bog, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Don't push your luck too far, Cassandra" warned Dreyl dryly.  
  
"He won't do me anything, Dreyl, because I have the girl" replied the stiff queen, smirking regally (Jareth's own personal invention, mind you).  
  
'That's not true…' Sarah thought… 'Not true… not true… not true… "That's not true!!!"  
  
Everyone spun around at the sudden scream of Sarah, who had finally found a way to speak again. At least once. The anger that had started to form inside the cat-form of the girl cause her magic to react, transforming her petite feline form into the gorgeous form of Sarah Williams, a raven haired girl, with deep red ayes, wearing a black silk nightgown and red silk ribbons in her arms, neck and hair.  
  
"You used me against him!" Sarah accused, pointing at Cassandra. "and you'll pay for that"  
  
Quickly she formed and tossed a crystal balled that shattered around Cassandra and Altair that suddenly disappeared. She had sent them to an oubliette.  
  
  
  
Jareth and Dreyl glanced at the woman standing shakily besides them. The initial shock that invaded the monarch's thoughts was soon replaced by hunger as he noticed her attire. He tried to control himself, and managed to, even despite Sarah, tired from all the magic she had used, collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Bloody Hell" he cursed as he bit his lip and remembered himself that there was an old Fae present. After all, he wouldn't want to shock Dreyl or worse, give him something to tease him for later!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: (Dos anyone even read this, I wonder…) Well, I must say I really had a headache deciding Sarah's Animal form! But I think the cat represents her well and fits her character perfectly.  
  
On the other hand I pos this chapter because I am living home for a week (I have a religious gather called Cenacle). Anyway that's why I wanted to post so you wouldn't have to wait a whole week and start thinking on ways of killing the author!  
  
I have to be back to begin, because I am not receiving any reviews. Come on people, please review! Pretty please? Come on, I know you want to do it! And that would be a nice surprise for me to encounter after the Cenacle!  
  
Well, I guess that's all. Thank you for your attention. Hugs and peaches (the kind that makes you hallucinate, of course),  
  
Sabina V. Sinistra (Rather spooky nickname, don't you think?) 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Simply Intoxicating

Chapter Fourteen: Simply Intoxicating  
  
She lay limp and motionless, her breath even and her chest going up and down rhythmically. Dreyl was examining her carefully. Her pale skin made an almost shocking contrast with her dark nightgown and the black silk sheets of Jareth's bed, where she had been laid.  
  
"Well? Speak, man, for the love of the Underground!" urged the Monarch, passing like a caged animal.  
  
"Her energy levels are too low. I guess it was her first time as a cat and all what she needs is rest and some little treatment" the Healer answered, sighing. "This is getting out of our hands, Jareth. She had developed an animal form already. She will soon fulfill the… Prophecy. But that's not the point. She almost died today, Jareth... They know about her, and soon more nobles will know. What will you do then, my King?"  
  
"I'll make her love me, Dreyl. I'll make her mine before you can even blink. I've decided that today" the Fae declared "And then… I will kill her magic part when she surrenders everything to me. It would be less painful that way and she will be normal and will forget everything about me or the Underworld"  
  
His tone was harsh, like ice ripples emanating from him. The Healer sighed again. He would have wanted to talk Jareth out of that idea, but he owed the monarch respect above all.  
  
"As you think its better, my Liege" he whispered and with a bow, he was gone in a cloud of sparks.  
  
"Well, so much for a good-bye. Honestly, Dreyl is either too formal or too familiar" the King snorted (remember that he snorts like a God, gracefully and full of elegance, my dear readers). He rested his gaze in the perfect form lying in his bed and, with a movement of his hand she was surrounded by gardenias and jasmines.  
  
"Well, to the task at hand" he whispered with a sly smile. It was his duty to seduce her, but he liked to mix duty with pleasure now and then…  
  
Like a predator he walked in slow motion to her, his prey, never taking his eyes away from her body. She seemed to sense it and stirred in her sleep, causing her nightgown to reveal one or two more inches more of creamy, pale skin. She frowned slightly and a contented sigh escaped from her lips as she fell in a deep sleep again.  
  
"Not so fast, my dear" he whispered. She wouldn't escape so easily from him; that was for sure.  
  
He climbed with feline elegance to the bed, putting each hand at a side of her head and each knee at a side of her torso.  
  
"Wake up, dearest Sleeping Beauty" he whispered into her ear. She stirred again, but did not open her eyes. Instead she nuzzled against the flowers and whispered:  
  
"Sweet" while she took a deep breath to absorb the smell of the white petals.  
  
"No, my dear Sarah… You are Sweet. Wake up, my love" he whispered nuzzling gently against her neck. Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, liking the sudden warmth that spread throughout her body in response to his touch, but not knowing he was on top of her.  
  
"What a delightful dream" she mumbled lazily, still not wanting to open her eyes, just enjoying the sensations. Her hands buried themselves in his spiky, soft hair that felt cool and soft under her hands.  
  
"Indeed, my precious one… But this is not a dream"  
  
Her eyes shot open at the sound of his teasing voice, blood suddenly running cold.  
  
"Spite…" she cursed aloud, her body shaking slightly. She shut her eyes again and took a deep breath before whispering:  
  
"Well, Sarah, this is just a lovely little nightmare but wake up now"  
  
She opened her eyes again, only to realize that in her "nightmare", Jareth was starting to bit gently her earlobe. And suddenly she realized another tiny little thing.  
  
She wasn't dreaming…  
  
"Get… off… me!!!" she cried, trying to pull him out of the bed, but she didn't have enough strength and, after struggling for a couple of minutes, she stopped. There was no use fighting Jareth. He had all the advantages at the moment.  
  
"Get off me, please" she tried to appeal to his sensitive side. Unluckily for her, he didn't have one.  
  
"My, my Sarah, you sound as though I was torturing you" he taunted, the double meaning of the sentence not going unnoticed by her.  
  
'You ARE torturing me… in a way' the girl thought, but didn't dare to say that. Instead she turned her face far away from his and sighed.  
  
"What happened? I mean... What did I become?" she asked quietly, her voice a mere whisper.  
  
"How do you know you became something?" he asked quickly, forgetting about sweeping the mortal he had under him off her feet for a minute.  
  
"My canines are sharper… That means that I have fangs, Jareth… Now would you care to explain to me exactly why?"  
  
She showed him her new fangs with a cat-like smile and Jareth suddenly realized her features were oscillating between the ones of a cat and of a human. Most appealing…  
  
"You changed to the form of a cat, Sarah" he finally gave in, sighing a little and placing a finger over Sarah's lips that were forming a thousand questions at the same time.  
  
"Don't speak. Not a word" he ordered, finally the stress of the horrible day showing on his demeanor.  
  
"I won't just shut up, Jareth" she threatened, eyes full of pride in spite of their current position in the bed. Amazing how the damn girl can give the impression of a queen even in the most… distracting moments.  
  
"Yes, you will. I am your KING!" he thundered. She, in spite of herself, shivered and the movement almost draw the Fae mad with desire. Damn her, for eternity! She was… simply Intoxicating.  
  
"Make me shut up then, my King" she mocked, a perfect mimic of his teasing tone and smile. That was all he could take.  
  
"Your whishes are my command, my fair lady" he replied as her smile vanished from her pale face. Before she could even blink he had his mouth over hers and his tongue deep inside her mouth. He forgot the few principals his mother had thought him and the restrains of being the Ruler of an Entire Realm… she made him forget even his name and who he was.  
  
She fought like a cat the first moments, she really did. She sunk her claws deep in his arms, twisting and turning under his body. He had one hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him if it was possible and another buried in her silken hair, caressing it almost lovingly.  
  
Her instincts got the best of her then and, when she smelled his musky, sweet and purely manly scent she forgot all about what was the rational, best thing to do.  
  
Because, damn him, he was too tempting to let pass.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm back! (Insert evil laugh here, please). This little chapter cost me some time and I really don't know how they are going to end the kiss (Will she be mad? Will he regret it? Will everyone be happy ever after?). Well, I guess I will have to ask my muse for inspiration. Luckily the tests are over, but I am pretty much sure they will start again in a couple of days. Damn stupid test system!  
  
Anyway I am also working on another fanfic about the Labyrinth. It is based on another overused plot (The 'Sarah is a magical princess/queen) but it is not like anyone I've ever read, believe me. I gave it a rather odd twist. I am currently working on a prologue and a couple of chapters of that fanfic. If you are interested in reading it send me a review telling me… Maybe I'll post it and work on that fanfic and this one at the same time!  
  
Cheers to you all,  
  
Sabina, the author, the Malefic bitch, pick one… 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Whished-Away and a Wi...

Chapter Fifteen: A whished-away and a Wisher: To say that the two nemesis-lovers were having the time of their lives was an understatement. But all things good (or wired) always come to an end, particularly when you have a mean author like me making the life of the protagonists of her story a living hell.  
  
Poor little Pesky, a young and particularly little goblin irrupted in his Majesty's chambers, his eyes closed.  
  
"Yer Majesty. Are you decent?" the poor little creature asked. Jareth groaned and, with one fluent movement, he was standing next to the bed. Sarah first looked shocked, then she gazed at the embarrassed goblin and at the disheveled Goblin King and started giggling.  
  
"You can look now, Pesker"  
  
"It's Pesky, sir" the goblin muttered under his breath "Yer are needed. A child said the words!" he added merrily.  
  
Sarah jerked up at the sound of those words.  
  
"No! A little kid?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. a girl of nine years wished her three-year-old baby sister away" Pesky grinned as he replied, obviously very happy. Of course, for him that was a good thing.  
  
Jareth had changed his 'Fear me cause I'm the Goblin King' black attire (You remember, that with the cape with the funny collar).  
  
'Me and my luck.' he cursed silently as he ushered Penty (Or was it Perky?) out of his room. He closed the door and leaned on it, looking at Sarah with a fiery gaze.  
  
"We will. resume our conversation sometime later, my lady" he said huskily before disappearing in a cloud of glitter and a flash of light. The girls simply stared at the spot he had vacated and snorted.  
  
"The nerve of that Fae!" she yelled, exasperated.  
  
  
  
Melissa was really scared. She had never wanted to do it; really, it had been just a slip, a mistake. She had. said the words.  
  
Kimmy was a real angel. She loved her very much with her black hair and baby-blue eyes. She was her little sister and her closest friends. The thing was that her parents had forgotten her ever since Kimberley had born.  
  
That day was her birthday. And his parents had forgotten, all because Kimmy had learned a new word: teddy-bear (is it a word or two or a conjunct? Whatever). So she had screamed at them that she wished Kimmy would have never been born. And then she muttered 'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now, like in the story I read' It was enough to summon him, and she knew.  
  
And then the window of her and Kimmy's bedroom had opened violently and arms started grabbing her by the clothes. She was just waiting for him.  
  
You know, the Goblin King.  
  
He appeared as in a cue, his cape billowing around him majestically. Pretty Boy Jareth, always making an exaggerated entrance. Really, he was such a Drama King sometimes.  
  
"You. you are the Goblin King." the little kid mumbled, stepping back "Please, don't do it. don't take my little sister away!" she begged then  
  
Jareth smirked, amused by the display of the annoying little brat.  
  
"What's said is said, little one. But I can give you your dreams. Forget the girl! Go to your room, play with your dolls and make fake tea parties. Or whatever"  
  
He mentally slapped himself for his lousy excuse of a speech. 'Wake up from your Sarah reverie, man!' a mental voice shout at him.  
  
Melissa was running towards Kimmy's cradle, but Jareth's cynical laugh stopped her.  
  
"She isn't there, and you know it. She is in my castle beyond the Goblin city. You've lost her" he whispered with a sardonic smile. Melissa took a deep breath and blurted out:  
  
"Give me my thirteen hours"  
  
Jareth arched his eyebrows and looked even more menacingly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked slowly. When she nodded he transported her and himself to the gates of the mighty Labyrinth.  
  
"You know you have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby-sister becomes one of us. forever" he disappeared in a cloud of glitter and magic, and Melissa started her journey with apprehension and fear, just like every Wisher before her, except one: Sarah Williams.  
  
  
  
"I am warning you, Jareth, if you don't appear here this instant I am teleporting myself above you and crashing you with all the weight of my body!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. As she didn't get any answer she did as she had threatened. Jareth, in the middle of the Throne Room, rolled his eyes at the sight of the floating girl, because he had heard her threat. He scooped her easily in his arms and placed her on the floor.  
  
"You can be such a spoiled child sometimes, Sarah" he mocked, sighing dramatically. The mentioned woman gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"I am the spoiled one here, Mr. 'I get all I Want' Goblin King?" she retorted, turning around and away from him so he couldn't see her suddenly sad expression. "What about the girl?" she asked.  
  
"What girl?" the king questioned, frowning slightly.  
  
"The Wisher, damn you" she whispered, laying lazily on the windowsill and conjuring a crystal ball, which she began to roll up and down her arm.  
  
"She has thirteen hours to cross the Labyrinth, darling. Of all people you should know that" he whispered to her, because suddenly he was near her, bent over her to say the truth, forcing her to almost fall from the window.  
  
"We have a pendant conversation, my lady. Now, now, where were we? Oh, yes, I remember. Your were in my arms, if memory serves me well" he purred seductively while he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He looked at him angered, and tried to back away.  
  
"You picked a bad time to get frisky, Goblin King. I am not in the mood" she told him as her form shimmered and changed to the one of a black cat that slipped away from his arms. Jareth cursed aloud as the black cat disappeared from the Throne Room.  
  
"That damn woman is going to drive me crazy!" he shouted to no one in particular. Then he popped a crystal and started watching poor, little Melissa wonder in the Labyrinth.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Two words: I'm back! Yeah! FFn is back too! I am so glad, aren't you two, dear readers? Well, the time FFn was broken gave me the possibility to sort out the dilemma Sarah was in. did your really thought it all would just end with that kiss? Well, the Prophecy is still on, and the clock is ticking.  
  
Come on, I know you've missed Fanfition.net, you just can't deny it! Well, it's good to be back.  
  
Hugs and peaches for you all,  
  
Your Royal Whichness. err, I mean The Author 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: You like my What?!

Chapter Sixteen: You like my what?!  
  
Melissa was ready to burst into tears as only little, whiny kids with amazing lungs knew how to. She was all dirty, sticky, tired and, on top of it all, as far from the castle beyond the Goblin City as possible. Her feet hurt, her head ached and her stomach growled from lack of food.  
  
"I could eat anything. And I mean it!" she shouted to whoever was listening. To her surprise, somebody answered back:  
  
"I don't think that's a wise decision. I'll give you an advice: stay as far away as you can from peaces" the voice, melodious, warned her. Melissa spun around, half-expecting to see someone, but she was apparently alone.  
  
"Look up, child" the voice hinted. Melissa obliged but so nothing more than a tree and a black cat resting on one of its branches. When she was about to ask were the owner of the voice was the cat smiled. Melissa thought it looked like the drawing of the Cheshire cat of her book of Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"Hello there, kid. How are you liking the Labyrinth?" the animal asked, in a beautiful female voice. The girl, trying to sound unconcerned, replied smugly:  
  
"It's a piece of."  
  
But she never finished her sentence. The cat hissed, suddenly angry and the girl shut up.  
  
"Never, EVER, say that. Believe me; it won't do you any good here"  
  
The feline jumped from the tree to the land and, in a cloud of glitter, transformed itself into a stunning raven-haired, ruby-eyed woman with a long, deep midnight blue dress that seemed almost black. The girl backed up a few steps but the girl-woman gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Do not fear me, little one, for I am not your enemy. I, in fact, was in your position once, not long time ago" Sarah said softly. Melissa smiled a little and sighed.  
  
"At last a friend in this damned place!" she exclaimed. Sarah thought she was way too young to be swearing but said nothing, only smiled more.  
  
"Yes, I know. The labyrinth can be a tricky and lonely place sometimes. But is also beautiful and quite nice if you know how to pet it"  
  
The ebony-haired girl demonstrated that by stroking a rock from one wall. Immediately the wall covered itself with beautiful flowers of all colors that blossomed instantly.  
  
"See? The Labyrinth can be like a gentle little puppy. I wish I had known that some years ago" she whispered and then smiled again at the girl.  
  
"You are very far from the Castle. Your baby-sister is in danger. You have to hurry, dear" Sarah prompted gently. Melissa sighed yet again and nodded.  
  
"I know, but this its so confusing. And I've heard that no one except one human ever beat the Labyrinth" the girl muttered, her shoulder slumping. Sarah smiled secretly.  
  
"Well, well, you are in the presence of that person. I am Sarah Williams, but everyone here calls me Lady Sarah from Aboveground. Nice to meet you"  
  
Sarah shook the girls arm. Melissa was wide-eyed and gaping.  
  
"You beat the Labyrinth? You are the one those annoying little doors kept talking about? I so wanted to meet you!" Melissa exclaimed after she recovered from her initial surprise.  
  
"Thank. So Alph and Ralph remember me, mmh? And what have they been telling you?"  
  
"Oh, stuff not important like your looks or your strange display of logic and riddles and your capacity to confuse them. and that you were the nicest person they had met. And then they told me that the rumor around here was that you had turned the world of the Goblin King upside down, if you catch my meaning"  
  
Form the expression in Sarah's face and the blush that crept to her face and neck, she had caught her meaning quite well. The girl smirked and the ruby-eyed mortal tried to control the situation.  
  
"That's a lie! We. we can't stand each other. I mean, he is the most arrogant, self-absorbed, petty, handsome, manly, seductive. err, I mean. Oh, I don't know what I mean anymore!"  
  
The woman sighed and then stiffened, sensing something for the first time.  
  
"He has been listening, the son of a." she muttered, blushing deep crimson again.  
  
"We have to go, he is coming" she urged the little girl but, suddenly, they had someone standing in front of them  
  
"Blast" Sarah cursed under her breath as Jareth smiled cruelly at them. He was playing the villain for Melissa, she noticed.  
  
"I see you two have met. Sarah, dear, I thought you had retired to your rooms"  
  
His tone left no doubt that he wanted her to retire to the castle. Melissa frowned.  
  
"You live here. Why?" she asked. Sarah waved a hand as to dismiss the subject.  
  
"Something related to my magic, kind of complicated. Now go, and I'll deal with his Royal Majesty and his temper. Come on, off you go. And if you have difficulties, just say you are a friend of me. I have some friends in the Labyrinth who may help you here"  
  
With those last words the girl tried ran off, but the goblin King, that didn't exactly seem pleased, didn't let her go. He seemed to pay attention to Sarah but every time Melissa tried to pass him and go on he turned his gaze to her and made her stop.  
  
"You were helping her" he accused Sarah flatly. She shook her head.  
  
"I was just talking to her. She was scared and hungry and about to do something silly. I took pity on her. She is just a child, Jareth. I know I didn't mean it when I whished Toby away, but that girl can barely read. You shouldn't have granted her the wish. It's obvious that she not only didn't mean it, but barely understood the gravity of what she was saying!"  
  
Jareth sighed.  
  
"What's said is said, and you know that, Sarah. Speaking of which. I heard you enumerating interesting qualities of my person to the little Melinda."  
  
"Melissa" Sarah and the mentioned girl corrected automatically, trying vainly to change the subject of the conversation.  
  
"So I'm handsome, mmh? And manly? And. Seductive? Tell me Sarah; what is that I do that makes you think I'm seductive?" he asked in a low voice, making emphasis in the last words almost actually. Sarah gulped and tried to take a step back but her back met one of the Labyrinth's stone walls.  
  
"Do I have to answer that question?" she asked, trying to regain position "You know very well the things you do to look the way you look." she trailed off, afraid of saying then something she might regret later. But he wasn't finished with her. yet.  
  
"Tell me, Sarah, for I swear I don't know. I act around you the way I act around everyone. What is it that I unconsciously do that makes you so nervous and bumpy around me?"  
  
Sarah realized that Melissa would loose if he didn't let her go. She had to distract him somehow.  
  
"Kiss him" was the first thing that she thought of. But no, she wasn't about to put herself in a situation she wasn't quite sure she could handle. She needed to say something so. so weird, so surprising that would distract him enough time to let Melissa escape.  
  
"Well. I mean. what makes me so nervous about you. is. are." she looked down and then Heavens sent her an answer "Your tights!" she shouted loudly enough for the entire Labyrinth to hear.  
  
It was alls turn to turn beet red. Jareth almost fell to the floor because of the shook and Melissa, still wide-eyed, took her chance to run off. Jareth didn't even paid attention and Sarah, more amused than embarrassed because of Jareth's reaction, decided to tease him a little bit more. The worst part was over, after all.  
  
"On second thought, I kid of like them" she told him plainly, banishing then in a cloud of glitter. And from her room in the Castle she heard the Goblin King scream from somewhere in the Labyrinth:  
  
"You like my what?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Author's note: I'm so depressed because I am going to have to beg again. Very few reviews indeed since FF.net went back to normal! Are you still there, readers? It is costing me more and more to do this chapters, but is almost the end, so don't give up on reviewing now! The next chapter will finally reveal all about the Prophecy, so come on, so keep reviewing. This is almost finished.  
  
I thank the ones that review. It means a lot (as you probably already know cause I almost harass you with pleas of reviews, *sigh*). Anyway, till next chapter.  
  
Hugs and peaches from,  
  
'The Beggar'. err... I mean 'The Author' 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Songs, Confessions an...

Chapter Eighteen: Songs and Prophecies  
  
You know that babies who are not in company of their parents have the tendency of. well, being annoying little demons? Well, that was the case of poor Goblin King and little Kim who. had one Hell of a pair of Lungs.  
  
"Make her stop crying!" a little goblin shrieked. Jareth sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stuffed her with candies" he ordered plainly but then he thought that having a sick baby would only put his Sarah in a worse 'I-want-to- torture-Jareth -out-of-his-mind' mood. He absentmindedly tapped his long cane in his tight while his chin rested in his left hand, deep in thought for a couple of minutes and then snapped her fingers, an idea coming to his mind.  
  
"Music calms the beasts, and that girl surely looks like one" he muttered and, when nobody laughed at his joke he put his hands on his hips and looked expectantly at his minions.  
  
"Well? Laugh!" he demanded with a scowl and everyone obeyed, laughing sometimes manically causing a shout to be heard over everything.  
  
"Control your damn vassals, Jareth! I'm trying to get some good sleep up here!" Sarah's voice demanded. The King, after removing enticing mental image of Sarah lying on a bed wrapped in silk sheets, sighed yet again.  
  
"You seem to be forgetting I am your King!" he retorted, trying to keep all his dignity with him. Of course that he failed miserably.  
  
"Yes, a lousy excuse for a Monarch, if you ask me!" was all the reply he got fro upstairs. The sovereign just made a crystal ball and tossed it to the direction of the Fireys.  
  
"Get those bloody arsonists here" he ordered the bubble as it made its way to the forest with perfect great. Minutes later the orange pyromaniacs literally popped into the throne room.  
  
"Do you need us for anything, yer Majesty?" one of them asked, while trying to put on his right leg and left arm at the same time. Another one, who was holding his head in his hands, replied that of course that his majesty needed a favor, or they wouldn't have been summoned there.  
  
"What can we do for you, Excellency?" a third firey, the only complete one of the group, enquired promptly. Jareth (after making a note to self reminding him that Excellency sounded even better that Majesty) told them that he needed them to sing some chorus and do some funny things.  
  
"It looks like the only way to shut up the little brat over there" he explained while pointing with his cane at the now red-faced Kimmy.  
  
"Anything for you, yer Majesty" replied Tinny, the first firey that had spoken. Jareth snapped his fingers and he was immediately dressed in a different outfit with a flowing dark blue cape, ivory shirt and dark-blue pants that matched the cape.  
  
"Well, well, well." he mused menacingly, catching the attention of the little baby-girl "Looks like something needs to chill down a bit"  
  
The girl titled her head to a side, not understanding and then, all of the sudden, music started sounded of nowhere. Jareth paced around the crib where little Kimmy lay and then picked her up and started singing while the fireys improvised pirouettes:  
  
  
  
When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
  
And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)  
  
The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
  
I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)  
  
I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
  
Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)  
  
Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)  
  
Louder than thunder (oh)  
  
Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)  
  
  
  
He bounced the little child, who giggled merrily. There was another giggle, more of a smirk really, that came from a person that watched the whole thing with an amused expression.  
  
"What a pity. And I really thought he only sang for me" Sarah muttered as the King tossed the child into the air and caught it with experts movements. He was smiling with a real, honest and happy smile that seemed to make him almost as handsome as his. how do I put it? Seductive face?  
  
"He really is a mystery I have yet to solve" the human mused aloud, enjoying the view.  
  
  
  
Don't got no problems (no problems)  
  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.  
  
  
  
I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
  
With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
  
They don't look much (oh)  
  
They sure chilly chilly (oh)  
  
They positively glow glow, huh (oh)  
  
  
  
That was the part of the song where the King lost all his care for Kingly dignity and manners and started doing pirouettes imitating his subjects that whistled at him and shouted things like: "Way to go, Highness" and that kind of stuff. But the comment that almost literally froze Jareth in midair was the one intoned by a female voice:  
  
"Well, the legends aren't false. The Goblin King is certainly very elastic"  
  
He turned around to see Sarah, looking at him with a smile upon seeing his red face.  
  
"I am so glad you find my embarrassment so amusing" he commented dryly, reverting again to his stuck up Kingly attitude. But she shook her head.  
  
"I am not smiling because you are embarrassed, silly. I am smiling because you. look. kind of cute" she corrected him as nonchalantly as she managed. He arched an eyebrow then and, with a fake hurt face asked her if she meant that he didn't look cute all the time.  
  
"No" she replied honestly without hesitation "You look menacing, very royal-like, cold, cruel, selfish. and, as you already now, seductive. But you have never looked simply... cute" she explained and then noticed his disheveled appearance after so many minutes of jumping up and down and titled her head to a side "By the way, what on the Seven Hells are you doing?"  
  
He directed her a lopsided grin and removed part of his hair from his face before replying:  
  
"I'm trying to make the little lass fall asleep. What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, as if stating the obvious. Sarah laughed out loud then, gasping for air as she commented.  
  
"It doesn't look very effective, Your Majesty"  
  
She was right. Kimmy was smiling and had stopped shouting, but she was wide awake. The monarch sighed, sat on his throne and closed his eyes.  
  
"It's useless. The little lad just won't fall asleep and won't let me do that either" he muttered and the mortal realized that the Goblin King hadn't really had the chance to sleep in a very long, long time.  
  
"Let me take care of this. After all, I was the one that made Toby fall asleep after he ate a bowl of coffee ice-cream each Friday night. You can beat that kind of experience, Goblin King"  
  
H gestured her to the crib where the brat. er, I mean, the little child lay, with her eyes wide open. Sarah smiled gently at her and, with a sweet voice, sand soothingly:  
  
  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
  
  
There was certain shaking in her voice that made the Fae realize that it wasn't just a song what she was singing. It was the way she felt inside. It was a song from the heart. She was speaking about her and her life. her regrets.  
  
'Those good for nothing she calls parents should burn in hell' he thought grimly, looking at her suddenly saddened expression. He wished nothing more than to go there and kiss her fears, regrets and doubts away, but he couldn't. The prophecy stood in the middle.  
  
  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
who I am inside  
  
  
  
The little baby closed her eyes and yawned, suddenly very tired. The lullaby-like song was starting to work. Sarah remembered she had written that after one particularly puzzling dream about. Jareth. He was always in her mind, and had been ever since the Labyrinth. No, that was a mistake. Since way before that.  
  
She was about to sing the next verse when her voice faltered and she almost broke down and cried right there at that moment, with the very Goblin King watching. But she decided to be strong, and held back.  
  
"She is fast asleep. I've done my job. I. I'll just go to my room now" she stuttered, but, before she could even move, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.  
  
"Sarah." a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and Jareth took a deep breath, expecting her shouts, anger and even violence, but all he saw was a tired woman.  
  
"Jareth. I." she sighed and then looked at him straight in the eye: "I don't have the force to fight this anymore" she whispered, one of her hands taking hold of a soft lock of his silky hair. He closed his eyen and lean onto her touch.  
  
"Then don't!" he replied before kissing her senseless. She didn't resist, quite the contrary as a matter of fact. She was tired of denying, of pretending of. faking.  
  
"She will be a mortal girl, with a will of iron and a beauty worthy of stars." a voice whispered inside the Monarch's ear but he didn't listen "She shall have two sides: seduction and sadness and her charm will be irresistible."  
  
'Indeed' Jareth thought absentmindedly as he felt Sarah's arms around his neck. The voice carried on saying:  
  
"Stubbornness will be made grace, awkwardness elegance and fantasy magic. The mortal girl will become the immortal woman." It was the prophecy sounding in his ears as clear as water. He knew it by heart.  
  
"And she shall enslave the Underground King with her powers, crash the old Reign and a new one, greater and more powerful than any other, will start, with her as the Supreme Queen."  
  
The girl he was holding in his arms was going to destruct him, and he could only think about her soft hair. He was forever lost in her alluring charm. and he really didn't care is she was to be his doom, for he was already a doomed man. a man in love.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I. I did it! Yay! I wrote another chapter. Well, don't expect any more this week or next week cause the test period ends on September 6th (I'm really looking forward to it! Anyway, hop you liked it. And yes, that's the prophecy. Sarah is gonna ruin Jareth! (Well, at least it is what all people think the prophecy means). Anyway, stay in touch an thanks for wishing me luck (I'm really gonna need it!).  
  
Hugs and peaches,  
  
Sabina (Who where you expecting? The Easter Bunny? He is on holidays) 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: To Know all Along what...

Chapter Eighteen: To know all along what hides in his depths Sarah stopped kissing the Goblin King for second to take in her new surroundings: it was a dark room, with a fire lit up that cast a ghostly like on the furniture and the walls, making shadows seem alive and dancing some mysterious, never-ending dance. The walls were decorated with paintings of landscapes of the Labyrinth, views of other faraway, magical places, a beautiful painting of the Castle beyond the goblin city and a full body portrait of King Jareth, dressed in black and dark blue looking both cruel and so very sad.  
  
"Your bedroom" she whispered into his neck, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen caused by a long kiss.  
  
"Yes" he replied almost as breathlessly as her, his hands holding her waist tightly, as if afraid that she would fade any minute. "Does it. I mean. Is it all right for you? I. I could stop" he whispered then, but they both new that he wouldn't be able to draw away from her.  
  
"You can't stop." she murmured huskily against his ear "Just as I can't stop. We are well matched, you and I"  
  
He chuckled whole-heartily and she giggled as his spiky hair tickled the left side of her neck.  
  
"One of the Goblins might come and what would it happen if he found us this way?" she teased slightly, all the way titling her head to a side, inviting Jareth to place his lips upon her slender neck.  
  
"At first he or she would be shocked. but then he or she would go get drunk, and probably forget the whole thing" he replied, tossing his vest aside and starting to fight with the ribbons that were knotted together, keeping Sarah's nightgown in it's place.  
  
"You could have chosen a simpler nightgown to wear, my dear one" he whispered, half-annoyed and half eager to be rid of all that white silk and lace.  
  
"If I had known that a handsome Goblin King was going to take it off when I first put it on I would have chosen to go to sleep with nothing but the satin bed sheets. It's such a pity I didn't think about it earlier" she muttered back, giggling when he lifted her from the floor and tossed her to the bed.  
  
"You can always wear my sheets, darling" he offered her with a wicked grin, as he joined her in the huge, canopy bed and closed the curtains around it.  
  
"So we won't shock the innocence out of any of those good-for-nothing subjects of mine" he explained. Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
And someone coughed.  
  
"Good Riddance!" the Goblin King muttered, opening the curtains with one swift movement and glaring at whoever had interrupted them. A little pixie, red from head to toe, smiled awkwardly at the Monarch and bowed rather clumsily.  
  
"Sorry for bribing in like this, you Majesty, but. I have something urgent to give you and I was instructed to trust it into you very hands, and no one else's" the magical petit creature replied. Sarah put a hand over the King's arm and tried to calm him down.  
  
"You are scaring the poor little one out of her wits!" she scolded softly, getting off the bed and arranging her disheveled appearance all the way having a horrible sense of déjà vu.  
  
"I have been on this very situation before. I would never have thought three years ago that I would be caught TWICE in a compromising situation with the Goblin King" she muttered under her breath, shaking her head "Things have gotten way under control"  
  
As she was having these thoughts the pixie was informing his Highness (who was trying hard not to set the poor winged creature on fire) about the annual New Moon's Ball, which was going to take place in the fairy King's Palace that year. The Monarch groaned as his was reminded yet again of that dreadful etiquette affair he disliked so much that he often didn't show up and later claimed to have forgotten. So they had started sending him messenger to ensure that that wouldn't happen ever again.  
  
"Tell the Fairy King I'll be there." he muttered with resignation, sighing in defeat. But the pixie didn't go away.  
  
"Ejem. Majesty, I have one last request from the Fairy King. He asks you to please help him decorate the Ballroom of his Castle" she whispered timidly, holding her breath at the end to look at the. well, at the very pissed off blond Fae.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't he do that all by herself?" Sarah asked suddenly, not understanding at all why the fairy-boy couldn't handle the preparations for the Ball. By the time he gave her an answer the pixie had vanished from the room. You know. better to be safe that sorry.  
  
"The last time he tried to do that he set the whole room on fire. His magic backfires from time to time. He is still young and has yet to master the art of Fairy magic"  
  
"In other words, the kid is a lame magician. I can understand that. And if you are going to see him, send him my deepest sympathies. After all I of all people know how painful can be to mess up with magic. I can't count the amount of times I've fallen from the air to the floor after teleporting"  
  
Sarah said all that in a light tone, but he knew she was sorry for being interrupted in the middle of. Well, you know. And, on top of it all, he was going to go away.  
  
"Sarah, I hate these social affairs, but I will hate this one more if it will mean to be apart from each other. Come with me"  
  
"To the Ball?" she asked, unsure. The thought of being scrutinize by hundreds of snobbish magical Lords and Ladies didn't appeal to her at all. But, of course, Jareth could be a very *persuasive* man when he wanted to.  
  
"You know I can make you go to the Ball." he practically purred, his eyes darkening and his mood becoming more. mysterious.  
  
"No, you can't" she retorted, grinning "You've got to go and help fairy-boy to decorate the Ballroom"  
  
"Blast!" he muttered "I've already forgotten. But I'm your King. You shouldn't make me realize when I'm wrong"  
  
"Couldn't help it. but I'll go. After all, I can't let you go to a ball full of beautiful Fae women"  
  
"Do you really trust me so little?" he couldn't help but ask. She laughed, mimicking him perfectly and replied with an arched eyebrow:  
  
"Don't you remember? The first time we danced I had to practically tear you away from the arms of two rather voluptuous women"  
  
He smiled at the memory of their first dance and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll be here later at night to escort you. Now I must go." he was saying when suddenly a clock began chiming loudly "As soon as I deal with little old Miranda"  
  
Before he could vanish from the room Sarah transformed herself into a cat and grabbed one of the ends of his black cape and whispering tiredly:  
  
"For the Love of the Underground, Jareth, it is MELISSA!" honestly, the nerve of that goblin King!  
  
  
  
It was pure madness. The staircases lead to nowhere! Newton would have a hell of a time explaining gravitation in that little room. It was just like that paint. The paint from. from.  
  
"Escher!" she shouted, her voice echoing painfully. Melissa wanted to cry and ran far away from that place, but she knew she had little time and her baby-sister needed her. She knew also that the goblin King had made the Journey easier for her. Why? Maybe he had been occupied with other things or something like that? (Yes, something like that. but nothing a little girl should her of).  
  
"Kim!!" she yells, running climbing up and down staircases that seem to form the most dreadful maze of all. the one where you have the feeling you are getting nowhere and that, no matter how much you run, you'll never get what you're looking for.  
  
"This Room, little girl, is like living without the sunlight." a voice whispered suddenly, and when the little girl looked up she saw the King of the Goblins, dressed in black, looking at her and absentmindedly adjusting his gloves.  
  
"Like living without the sunlight?" she asked, confused. He smiled wolfishly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's like living without the sunlight. Like loving without your heartbeat" he replied.  
  
"But. that's impossible. You can't live without the sunlight. You can't love without your heartbeat"  
  
The King stood up and laughed rather evilly.  
  
"Exactly. It's impossible. Just as this room" with those words he jumped from the staircase and vanished. But when Melissa looked up again, there was a black cat standing where Jareth had been.  
  
"Lady Sarah!" she cried, smiling. The cat meowed and jumped from a staircase to another till she was beside a cradling baby.  
  
"Come and get her. if you can" Sarah taunted. She needed the girl to want to get to her sister, which was the only way to win.  
  
"Come and get her before he comes!!" she urged, still in the form of a cat whose glowing red eyes focused on little Melissa.  
  
"I'll try"  
  
But she didn't try hard. And the thirteen hours ended, and the child was in the King's arms. He looked at the cat with annoyance.  
  
"Stay out of this, Sarah" he warned. The animal turned into the woman with raven hair.  
  
"I'm only here to watch, Jareth" she replied, her eyes telling him that she wasn't lying.  
  
The girl appeared in front of them, looking scared and so very sad. But the King had a face that seemed made of stone when he told her plainly:  
  
"You lost. The child will remain here. But you must go to the safety of your home. You and everyone who knew Kim will forget her and live happily ever after. And you will play again with your toys and your costumes, while she lives the life of a goblin"  
  
The child pleaded, cried and dropped to her knees. Sarah watched impassive, and Jareth was confused by that. He knew that Sarah respected him but he also knew that she would choose to help a girl and break the rules over being in good terms with him or obeying him.  
  
"I can't go!" Melissa sobbed 2Please. I'll."  
  
Jareth held his breath.  
  
'Say it. say it..' he mentally urged 'come on, say it'  
  
"I'll take her place!" she finally uttered and the Monarch smiled.  
  
"That will be not necessary. You have proven to love you sister and to be willing to sacrifice yourself for her. You are worthy of Kim, so you both may go" he told her plainly, trying to hide a smile.  
  
'I knew she would do it. I knew she would say the words'  
  
"It's all about saying the correct speech here, isn't it?" Sarah asked softly, while she took Kim from Jareth's arms and placed her in Melissa's waiting arms.  
  
"You knew? That I would let her and her sister go?" he asked curiously and Sarah nodded.  
  
"I knew it all along. I saw it in the depths of your eyes the time you first faced Melissa in my presence and the time you were trying to get Kim to sleep. Kindness; that is what I saw. That's the reason I didn't intervene" she explained softly. He stood there for a minute and then kissed her with a force that surprised the immortal human.  
  
"Thank you, Sarah" he murmured in her ear before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. "thank you for everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I did it!!!! Another chapter. Three more to go and it's a wrap!!!! Errr, no, wait, that with music videos. Oh, yeah, I meant to say: It's an endddd!  
  
Anyway, sorry for my tardiness. I had exams. I swear. We have very short periods and this one was shorter than usual. Anyway, after studying dynamics and the Endocrine Systems, it feels good to write this story. Thank you all and wish me luck, I have my last exam (Psychology) tomorrow! See ya,  
  
Sabina (*insert sarcastic and cynic remark here cause both me and my muse are to tired to think about one right now) 


End file.
